Wish Upon a Star
by Nikida-san
Summary: That day changed Star's whole entire life, there was no way she would be able to forget about the tragedy that befell Wall Maria. One thing she did know was that she wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. She was going to do everything she could to learn about the titans and destroy them. Rated M for future chapters. (Eren x OC x Armin) (Slight Jean x OC)
1. The Fall of Shiganshina

**Chapter 1: The Fall of Shiganshina**

"Why do you have to go now you promised me you were going to take me to the bakery today daddy?" Star asked as her was collecting the last of his things. She always knew when he was going on his expeditions he couldn't work from home, but today she was being a brat and wanted her father all to herself. "Star I promise I will take you to the bakery when I get back, you know when work calls I have to go." He looked over at his frowning daughter his heart breaking knowing he had let her down. "I'll tell you what sunshine I'll ask Mrs. Baker to take you today and tomorrow we can go as well that way you have enough pasties to last the rest of the week." Star's face brightened up upon hearing that request for more sweets. "Oh daddy you're the greatest in the world I love you so much. Oh can you bring me back a pretty flower again?" Like he once did for his late wife during her pregnancy he would bring an exotic flower from beyond the wall for his little sunshine. Like her mother she took great joy in every living creature even ones were considered dangerous. "Of course, now Star Smith promise me you will be good for Mrs. Baker and not cause any trouble because I don't want to find another babysitter. I promise we will go to the bakery and I love you kid." Erwin said holding out his pinky. Star smiled wide and locked her tiny pinky with his and nodded. Erwin kissed the top of his daughters head before he walked out the door. He made sure to get one last look at his little firecracker before heading off to work. Star waved one last time before frowning and walking up to her room, Mrs. Baker is going to be here soon and then she would get to go to the bakery and wait for her father to return. This is the life of Star Smith.

*** The story is now in First Person Star's POV ***

I quietly hummed to myself as Mrs. Baker pulled and twisted my long curly hair. She told daddy that if I'm going to leave the house with her he needs to learn how to take care of my hair. "This hair is horrific it so kinky and curly, your mother's hair wasn't as bad as this mop on your head." Mrs. Baker is a great woman according to her and daddy Mrs. Baker was the closest thing to a mom that my mommy had. She said that she found mommy as a baby in a basket behind boxes of grains and she took her. Daddy said she was a beautiful lady with jet black curly hair, dark skin like cocoa beans, and really short. Daddy and Mrs. Baker both say I look just like her but sometimes when I get pouty I look like daddy. "Alright cutie let's go to the bakery and get you back so I can start on lunch." She said rubbing the top of my head.. Like always she always completed my hair with a large braid going down my back. "Mrs. Baker, do you think we can go to Shiganshina so than we can see daddy off?" She shook her head as she stood up. "I was told to take you to the bakery, make sure you have lunch and dinner then put you to bed if your father isn't back in time, which I know for a fact that he isn't." I smirked a little before standing up. "Please I just want to go see him, then we can come right back home, I promise I'll be good and I'll listen to everything you say." I said giving her the best begging face I could. She frowned at me before sighing and nodding. I gave her a tight embrace before running upstairs to pack some things. If everything with the expedition went well then daddy wouldn't be back home until tomorrow and by the time we got to Shiganshina is was going to be close to sun down so we would have to stay at an Inn.

Like I said before we didn't get to Shiganshina until a few hours to sun down, I got to see daddy off but I don't think he saw me. The bakery here isn't as good as the one back home but it's still pretty good. "Alright kid it's going to be dark in about an hour time to find a decent inn around here, even though I'm sure we aren't going to. We're in Shiganshina after all one of the poorest districts." Mrs. Baker said grabbing my hand. "Oh my, what a beautiful daughter, she's so different looking." I looked over at a dark haired woman she was very pretty and I couldn't help but get lost in her large brown eyes. "Thank you but she's not mine, I'm old enough to be her grandmother believe it or not." Mrs. Baker said laughing to herself. "Thank you ma'am I think you're really beautiful too." I said giving her a large grin. She smiled at me before patting my head. "Oh you wouldn't happen to know of any good inns around here would you…" Mrs. Baker paused looking over at the younger woman. "Karla and the best one is going to be the closest one to the inner gate. It's run by a very nice family, and, it's affordable." We thanked her and made our way to the inn like always people were fascinated with me because most of them had never seen anyone like me. Just like Mrs. Karla said the inn was a nice family owned inn they had a few kids that were around my age and the beds were comfy.

The next morning I made sure I was up and ready, I didn't know when daddy was going to be back but I did know that I was going to make sure he saw me this time. "Mrs. Baker let's go to the gates I want to wait for daddy I want to make sure he sees me this time." I yelled pulling on her dress. She was always so slow with everything she did and it got annoying really quick. "Ok let me finish packing up the rest of our lunch, your father probably hasn't even started heading back here yet." She quickly packed away some sandwiches in a basket and we headed out to the front gates. The people here were just like the ones at home just not as nicely dressed, and they were way more curious. Mrs. Baker made sure that I was holding her hand everywhere we went, she said that there were some shifty people walking around and she didn't want me to get snatched up. We finally made it to the front gates and just like Mrs. Baker said we had to wait. The moment the gates started opening I ran over to the front and was quickly pushed out of the way by one of the soldiers. "Move out of the way kid!" He yelled. Mrs. Baker grabbed me and pulled me to the side as the many wounded soldiers stalked in. I yelled the moment I saw daddy come in on his horse. "Welcome back Daddy!" He looked over in my direction before locking his eyes with mine. I gave him a large smile and waved, he returned my smile with a slight nodded before continuing on. "Looks like a bad expedition. Come on let's head back to the inn and get our things packed up so we can go home." Mrs. Baker took my hand as we headed back to the inn.

"Wait can we get daddy a pie, he didn't look so good so I know when he comes home and there's a nice apple pie waiting for him he'll be happy again." She smiled at me and nodded. "You're such a sweet child just like your mother was." "Mrs. Baker, can you tell me about my mommy." I looked up at the older woman as she ordered two apple pies. "Why I've told you everything about her already Star, what more do you want to hear?" She asked studying me. I shrugged as she handed me one of the pies. "Well, I'll start from the beginning then. I found your mother crying behind a crate of weapons that were heading to the Capital, and I adopted her. She was a lovely child and you're like her in many way. One of them is she thought of everyone before herself. If she only had a loaf of bread to last the week she would give it away to someone just so they could survive. She was a wonderful person absolutely wonderful and beautiful. Sonny had a beauty like no one else literally I've never seen anyone like the two of you before. You're not as dark as your mother because of your father but, you still have many looks of your mother." She explained. I loved when she spoke about my mommy, it made me feel like she was still here. "Oh and her voice, she had to most musical voice ever. You couldn't stay angry at her oh and when she would sing the heavens would sing with her." My mommy sounded like an awesome person I wish I could remember her but all I can remember is her singing to me when I would get hurt. "I remember when she told me that she was going to join the military. I was angry, the first thing I thought was, "I'm going to lose my baby to the titans outside of the walls, then she meets your father and I knew everything wa…" Mrs. Baker grabbed me as the ground shook and the sky flash yellow. "What was that?" I yelled. People were running towards the gates but Ms. Baker just held me. She gripped me tighter; she was staring at something on the top of the wall. I looked up and like her I froze. I large hand was gripping the top of the wall. Daddy told me that the Wall Maria was 50 meters tall why was there a hand on the top. A second later a large head looked over the top of the wall that was supposed to be 50 meters tall. I was so scared I didn't realize I was shaking until Mrs. Baker picked me up and started running. There was a loud rumble and a bunch of scream in the distance, why was this happening? Why did the giant titan pick today to look over the wall and scare every… My eyes caught a few other titans stalking in the city and I couldn't help but start crying. The titans are going to eat everyone and daddy's not even going to know that I'm gone.

Mrs. Baker put me down quickly making sure not to let go of my hand before pulling me to Wall Maria. "Star, keep up and stop crying everything is going to be alright, you're going to be alright. I'm getting you out of this city no matter what." She yelled pulling me harder. I could feel the heavy footsteps of the titans getting louder, the titans are getting closer and I don't know what to do. I noticed Mrs. Baker slowing down and the titan behind us getting closer, it was picking people up on its way towards us. "Star, go ahead and promise me you won't stop until you make it to the other side of the wall." What was this lady saying I'm not leaving her behind, daddy would get angry if I came back alone. "Come on we can make it you just have to run a little faster Mrs. Baker, I don't want to leave you and it's getting closer please." I yelled trying to pull her. She gave me a little smile before letting go of my hand and stopping. I stopped and watched her as she started running toward the giant being. She was waving and screaming at the titan and it quickly looked over at her and followed her down into an alleyway. "Star, what are you doing here?" I looked behind me to see a man in a Garrison uniform, I didn't know him but he obviously knew who I was. "I have to get you out of here, I need to get you to your father now." He said tossing me over his shoulder. I looked back at the titan and I could see Mrs. Baker moving around in its hand. I quickly looked down and closed my eyes before I saw something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. I could hear the screams of the people get further away and I knew I was at a safe distance. I looked up slowly and I could see me passing under Wall Maria, there were a bunch of other Garrison soldiers running around scream and trying to figure out what to do. "Alright kid, I want you to get in this carriage and this good man is going to make sure you get to Wall Sina in one piece." He put me in the back of a carriage and we took off. Why is this happening? What did we humans do to deserve this? I turned around to see a woman and two kids around my age cowering at the front of the carriage. The woman opened her arms to me and I crawled over to her and lay my head on her and she kissed the top of my head. "Everything is going to be alright sweetie." She said softly. That day changed my whole life. I realized that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life hiding in fear of the titans, no I wanted to do everything I can to learn about them and destroy them.


	2. Year: 848

**Chapter 2: Year 848**

"It's time to get up princess we have to be outside and ready in the next 20 minutes." I slowly opened my eyes to see bright green eyes staring into my dark ones. It's been a three years since the fall of Wall Maria and since then I've joined the Military which excited my father. Oh I've grown up a bit as well, my hair is longer I'm just starting to get my female curves in now they're really nice according to my fellow squad members. "Star, can you believe we're going to get to go outside of the walls soon, I'm so excited I can't wait to see a titan up close and personal." That chatter box is my best friend, her name is Anika Kaiser we share a room since we don't have that much space in the barracks. She's probably one of the prettiest girls I know; she's tall and has long black hair that usually kept up in a messy bun. Her most striking features are her bright green eyes and her freckles. Most of the males here are head or heels in love with her until she talks them to death, then they just admire from afar. Remember me telling when I was escaping the city with that family yeah well Anika was one of the kids that was in the carriage with me. After "that day" we became the best of friends, we both joined the military together. Because I'm Erwin Smith's daughter they let me train with my father and Uncle Levi (personally I think they didn't want me to be seen by everyone but oh well). "Come on Star get up or we're gonna get in trouble." Anika yelled shaking me. I sighed before slowly crawling out of bed and getting dressed. Like she said we were finally going to go outside of the walls and I couldn't be more nervous. So many soldiers have died outside of the walls and I would be going out there at the lovely age of 13.

Anika and I made it downstairs and took a quick detour into the kitchen for a quick meal before heading outside with the other soldiers. "Good morning everyone how did we sleep?" Anika yelled flashing the small group a large smile. Yes, she is very annoying and most people get tired of her fairly quick but for some reason I don't get tired of her. "Ani, it's too early in the morning for this right now." I said rubbing my eyes and yawning. She pulled on my long braid before hugging my back. After about 10 minutes of standing in the blistering heat Uncle Levi finally made his appearance. "Alright today is a very important day for some of you and many of you will die so make you are set up with a horse and at the front of headquarters in 15 minutes. Anika Kaiser, and Star Smith I need the both of you to come with me." Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good to me. The two of us exchanged looks before following the short man back to his office. "Alright Uncle we've been waiting for this for a while why can't we go on the expedition? Is it because father thinks we can't handle it?" I asked frowning at him. He shrugged as my frowned deepened. "Kaiser can go if she wants but your father doesn't think you're ready and personally neither do I. So you will be staying with the 104th Trainee Squad for a few weeks and please try not to get in a trouble." Really after training my ass off for three years no rest just all work and he tells me I can't go on the stupid expedition. "Can I stay with her in the Trainee Squad Captain or do I have to go?" Anika asked giving Levi a small smile. He sighed before nodded. "If you have a problem Star you can go take out with your father he's in his office prob…" I didn't wait for him to finish before I ran out of the office and into my fathers. He was sitting at his desk with his hand folded. "Why can't I go on the expedition? You know I'm more than capable to do this. I have been training for years daddy I'm ready for it." I said slamming my hands down on the desk. He sighed before getting up and towering over me. (Remember when I told my mother was really short? Well I unfortunately got her height at a wopping 4'10). "I know, and I think you would do great on an expedition but not this one. The next one I promise you I'll let you go but I don't want you going on this one." He crossed his arms and I looked down at my boots. "Can you a least tell me why your sending me to the Trainee Squad?" I asked quietly. "I think I would be nice if you met some kids your age and maybe you can learn some different training practices. Please just bear with me and the expedition, I don't feel like this one is going to go very well and I'm not ready to lose you kid." He explained patting the top of my head. I gave him a small smile and he kissed the top of head and pulled me into a hug. "Anika can go with if she wants to keep you company." I nodded and walked out of the room to see Anika waiting with a few bags. "The horses are ready to go if we leave now we're going to get there right before nightfall." I gave my father one last wave as Anika and I made our way to the 104th Trainee Squad.

Like Anika said we got there as the sun was setting and everyone was already in the dining hall while the commanders were already in lounge drinking and enjoying they're free time. Anika made a mad dash for the dining hall and I made my way to our room, as much as I loved people I really didn't want to deal with a bunch of judging eyes. Hmm, maybe I should go and get a book to read tonight. I'm sure father didn't just send me here for just one night, something is happening and he doesn't want to tell me. That's alright whatever it is I'm going to figure it out one way or the other. I made a quick detour to the library, of course it was quiet since everyone was chowing down or getting ready for bed. "What type of book should I read tonight?" I asked myself out loud. I heard a gasp and I looked up to see probably the most adorable blonde boy ever. For some reason he reminded me of a doll, he had large beautiful blue eyes and short blonde hair framing his face. I don't think he was that much taller than me, maybe an inch or too. He looked me over before his cheeks turn a light pink color then into a deep red, probably from embarrassment. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I thought I was in here alone." I said quietly, he gave me a small smile. "I-its ok I thought I was in here alone as well I didn't even hear you come in." He stuttered looking down at his feel. "My name is Star what's your?" "Armin" I held my hand out and he cautiously took it. His hands were small like my own and really clammy. He was shy I couldn't help but chuckle a little, I don't know why but I just know that we'll be great friends I can feel it.

"It's nice to meet you Armin, you like books so that means you're an awesome person like myself." I said letting out a little giggle. "Anyway what were you reading? Was it adventure or mystery?" He handed me the book in his arm and I looked over the thick slightly damaged binding. "It's about a Survey Corps solider who gets stuck outside of the walls and he tries to find a way back home. It's really good if you're into adventure dramas." I nodded thanking him. "Well Armin it was nice to meet you, I hope to see you again soon. Oh thanks for the book have a good night." He said good bye quietly and I made my way to my room. Anika was bouncing on the bed while eating a load of bread. "You should have come to the dining hall with me everyone there is so nice except for this girl name Annie she threatened to knock me out if I didn't stop talking to I left. Oh you have a book, what are we going to read tonight before bed?" She yelled running up beside me. "Armin told me I should try it out, I'll read a few chapters out loud before we go to bed alright." She nodded and we both pulled on our pajamas before there was a light knock on the door. Anika ran over to the door and peeked out before opening it all the way. "Good evening Chief how are you?" She said saluting Instructor Shadis. "I'm well, how are the two of you settling in?" He asked walking into the room. "We're fine, did my father tell you anything about how long we would be here?" He nodded handing me a note signed by my father.

Great just what I needed to stay in this Trainee camp for months and his excuse is that I need to make friends. I just think he wants to get rid of me for a while. "Don't overanalyze it, he has you here because he knows you're going to be safe here." Keep me safe what the hell is that supposed to mean? "When he comes back he will explain it to you just don't make and fuss over it. You two have a good night I'll be expecting you tomorrow morning before sunrise in the lineup." With that he took his leave and I lied back on the bed. "Before sunrise that's so early, Ani, make sure you wake me up." She nodded and lied down beside me waving the book in my face. "Let's read." We got through about 4 chapters before we both passed out. That night I dreamt about my father, the both of us were living peacefully outside of the walls. No titans just open land and a beautiful view.

I woke up to Anika lightly shaking me, she looked tired but like Instructor Shadis said we had to be up before the sun. I frowned slowly getting up and doing my daily routine before we left the room and headed to the lineup. "Do you think we're going to have to practice like everyone else or have to teach? I hope we get to teach them new things or educate them on the awesomeness that is the Survey Corps. That would be great I hope we ge…" I covered her mouth with my hand and gave her a little smile. "It's too early." She nodded. After walking around in for a while we finally find everyone making small talk and wait for our Instructor to show up. "Oh look there's my friends." She pulled me toward a few very tired looking kids. "Hey guys how did we sleep?" I stood behind Anika as she conversed with everyone. "Oh, I almost forgot this girl right here is my best friend Star." She moved to the side and I felt my cheeks heat up as everyone stared at me. "Hi it's nice to meet everyone." I said quietly. "Woah, I love your hair is so beautiful." A dark haired boy said he gave me a large grin. "My name is Marco it's nice to meet you Star." Marco held out his hand for me and I shook it returning his smile. Just like Ani said they were cool people. "Anyways, the short bald guy is Connie, the girl who is eating is Sasha and the one with the horse face is Jean." I laughed when she introduced Jean. He kind of did look like a horse, his face was a little too long. "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's nice to meet all of you." I said giving them a little bow. "You're not from around here considering you just bowed to us like a lady." I shook my head and made a face at him as he smirked at me. "Actually I was born and raised within the very wealthy walls of Wall Sina thank you very much. So of course I know how to act like a lady." Jean's smirk faded and he threw his hands up. "You're telling me that you lived in the comfort of Wall Sinan and you decide to join the Military, that's ridiculous, I don't believe you. No one in their right mind would leave living that comfortable to do this shit work." I crossed my arms and smirked at him like he once did to me. "My father is Erwin Smith Commander of the Survey Corps, of course I live in Wall Sina, and joining the Military is something that's expected of me. My mother was once in the Survey Corps as well." He squinted as that stupid smirk found its way on his face again. "Alright I'll act like I believe you, my lady." He gave me a little bow and I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey let's get it together Instructor Shadis is here." Marco said straightening up. Anika and I followed everyone else and we took our place in the lineup. Don't ask me what happened in the last 20 minutes because I just kind of ignored what Instructor Shadis said the whole entire time the only thing I heard was breakfast would be ready after he finished his speech. We followed the large group into the dining hall and enjoyed breakfast with the Marco and Jean as Anika went off to talk to other people.

After breakfast everyone was paired off with a partner to practice on our fighting which Anika and I both obviously didn't take seriously. "So what do you think of everyone?" Anika asked throwing a couple punches at me. "Well I haven't really spoken to anyone besides Marco and Jean, I like them they're really cool." I quickly dodged her punches and countered her next attack. "I know aren't they, I was talking to some other people and one of the guys said he met you in the library. When I mentioned your name his turned as red as a tomato, adorable little blonde guy." I smiled and looked around at the other trainees. "Yes his name is Armin, if you had been listening last night you would have known he was the one that told me to try the book." She made a face at me before kicking me in the shin. "Ouch!" I kicked her back and we began wrestling. "Smith, Kaiser, what the hell is going on here?" He broke apart and saw Instructor Shadis standing in front of us with the scariest scowl I've ever seen. "We were trying out a new fight technique, its call the…um. I don't remember what it's called but just ask Levi Ackerman he's the one that taught it to me and I was trying to show her how to do it too." I said chuckling a bit. His face darkened before he walked away and began criticizing the other trainees. "What an asshole." Anika said as punched my shoulder. I lightly pushed her and she pushed me back with the force of the Gods I fell on someone who let out a light squeak. "I'm so sorry my partner is a jerk." I got up and turned to see Armin with a bright red face. "Oh Armin I didn't break anything did I?" He shook his head and gave me a small smile. "It's ok you didn't do it on purpose. How are you?" I shrugged giving him my signature smile. "I'm alright; oh that book you told me I should read it's absolutely wonderful. It's filled with so much suspense, like right now I'm on the part when he's just lost his whole squad and he's trying to flee from the titans." He face brighten up as he gave me a large smile. "The best part is coming up, in the next few chapters it gets really crazy. You have to tell me what you think once you finish it." I didn't understand what I was feeling but it felt great. Seeing him smile at me made me feel something I've never felt before. I didn't know what it was but it made me feel euphoric, my stomach was in knots and for some reason the sun decided to burn brighter. "I will." My face was on fire as I made my way back to Anika, usually I would have been mad at her but I was strangely alright with being with Armin. Is this what father spoke about when he tells me the stories about mother, the feeling of knowing when you've met "the one".


	3. New Feelings

_**Chapter 3: New Feelings**_

The days went by and turned into weeks, in those weeks we learned some different exercises from using the 3d maneuver gear to wielding a weapon. Today was mostly 3d maneuver gear training to the max and I was so happy the day was finally over and I had the rest of the night to myself. I had just gotten out of the bath and I couldn't help but look at myself in the mirror. I wasn't that little girl I was a few years ago I was becoming a woman. I looked over myself starting from my face, I no longer looked like a child my face held a more mature look to it. My lips were fuller and pouty, I was losing all my baby fat and I had small ample breast, they were just the right size and according to Hanji would be growing more as I got older. I ran my hands over my hips that were widening and my thick muscular thighs. I could feel my face heat up as my mind wondered to Armin. Hanji said puberty messes around with the hormones in your body making you feel and do things you normally wouldn't. Was this what she was talking about?" I don't know why but I wanted more than anything to be touched I wanted to be kissed by… The door flew open and Anika ran into the bathroom in just a towel. I quickly covered my naked body with my arms. "Why don't you knock before just barging into the bathroom crazy?" I yelled running out of the bathroom. She let out a maniacal laugh before slamming the door shut and locking it.

I quickly pulled on my pajamas and lied down on the bed holding the book in my hand, as much as I tried to concentrate on reading my mind kept wondering back to Armin and how much I would love to feel his hands running over my body. My face was burning at the erotic thoughts that were running through my mind right now and it made me feel so naughty. What would my father think if he knew I was thinking about these kinds of things? I closed the book and wrapped myself up in my blankets hoping to fall asleep quickly and before Anika came out of the bathroom. Unfortunately she came skipping out before I could even get close to my slumber. "Did you enjoy checking yourself in there?" She asked jumping on me. I frowned and turned my back to her as she let out a loud laugh and lay on my back. "It's ok I like to look at my body sometimes and there are times I want to do things that I know I shouldn't but that's a part of growing up as my mother says. She says when you reach a certain age your body goes through certain changes and you want things that you didn't even know existed a year ago. Remember that one guy that I was talking to about a year ago we did things that I didn't even know two people could do." I rolled my eyes at her as she smirked at me. "I could educate up on making men happy if you want, I am older than you and a million times more experienced you are kid. Have you ever kissed a boy before?" I pushed her off me and sat up. "The man who has ever kissed me was my father." I said quietly. She shook her head and sat down in front of me. "Guys are very easy to read and most of them are assholes and then there are a few that are really good like your blonde friend. I know a good guy when I see one, Marco is a sweetheart too but I prefer jerks they're more fun and easy to play around with. When you go to kiss a guy make sure you keep eye contact, then you move in slowly. You don't want to rush things and make it all awkward, once you've reeled him in you want to wait a few seconds tease him a little then lay a soft kiss on his lips." I could feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of me kissing a boy, a few years ago I thought boys had cooties now it was the complete opposite. "Let's just go to bed, by the way I'm only like two years younger than you "kid"." I said kicking her off my bed. She stuck her tongue out at me and blew out the candles in the room.

The next day was a free day and I took the liberty of sleeping in and enjoying my beauty rest. When I got up Anika was already gone meaning it was probably around noon, lunch time there should be some food the dining hall. I pulled on my favorite dress and made my way to the dining hall; I could already smell the freshly baked bread. "Hi." I turned to see Armin and Marco walking over towards me. "Hey guys how's it hanging?" Marco shrugged and Armin gave me a small smile. I felt my heart speed up a bit as he looked over me. He turned a little pink before I looked down at his feet. "Y-you look really nice today blue is a lovely color on you." He said still staring at the floor. My face burned at his comment, I tried to speak but that only thing that came out was a gasp for air. "Well, I'm going to eat, you two enjoy your…um chat." Marco said patting Armin's shoulder and flashing me a small smile. "Thanks, let's go eat I'm starving." He nodded and we walked into the empty dining hall, there were a few people here and there but no one I really knew besides Marco. "So Armin tell me about yourself. The only thing I know about you is that you like to read and you're really smart." We grabbed out food and made our way over to an empty table. "Well there isn't much to know about I'm not that spectacular. I was born and raised in Shiganshina by my parents and grandfather. My parents left when I was around eight and found their ways outside of the wall. The Colossal Titan and Armor Titan destroyed my home and Wall Maria, and then I joined to military with my two best friends. Like you already know I like to read and I'm not very strong either I can barely lift 50 pounds. That's about it, nothing special. What about you?" Wait he was born in Shiganshina that means he was probably there on "that day" like I was. "Well I was born within Wall Sina in the district of Stohess, and was eventually moved to the Orvud District because my father found it to be a little smaller and we would have more land for me to play on. My mother died when I was three so I didn't know her, all I remember apart from what my father and Mrs…my grandmother has told is that she could sing. I remember her singing me to sleep every night or when I got sick she would hum a happy tune I can still remember it every now and again. Anyways, believe it or not I was there on "that day" I lost my grandmother then I asked my father if I could join the military and I did." I said giving him a small smile. "Hey Armin we should go to the library and find a good book to read together on our off days." I said grabbing his hand. His face quickly turned red and I let go of his hand feeling my own face heat up. "Ok." He said quickly. We finished our lunch and made our way to the library.

It didn't take long for us to find a few books to read, I followed Armin to an abandoned lake and we started our little book club. "Oh you have to meet my best friends Mikasa and Eren. I've told Eren about you and he can't wait to meet you." I nodded and looked down at my hands. I wonder if Armin ever thinks about touching me, I looked over at him to see him looking off in the distance. His cheeks had been pink from the moment we arrived at the lake and I was beginning to think that maybe he likes me too. I got up and walked over to a field of brightly colored flowers and started to make a crown. Armin is already too feminine; with this I might make him look even more girly. I quietly laughed to myself as I continued to make my special gift. "What are you making?" I shook my head at Armin and gave him a small smile. "Don't come over here just start reading I'm making something for you." He nodded and began reading through the beginning of the book aloud. I finished my little creation and ran over to Armin holding it behind my back. "Ok close your eyes and make sure you don't open them until I say so." He complied closing his eyes and the book as his face turned pink once again. I sat down in front and looked over his delicate feature, something I haven't been able to do without him looking away. I gently placed the neatly made crown on his head before my eyes locked on his lips. They looked so soft and sweet, my face burned at the idea of me kissing him. I would be able to tell Anika that I finally kissed a boy and not just any boy one that I really liked and had a connection too. I didn't realize that I was only in inch away from his face; I paused for a moment like Anika said. Mostly because I wasn't sure if I was ready and because I knew the suspense was killing him, I could see it in his body language. I closed my eyes and moved in slowly until my lips touched his. Just like I thought his lips were soft and… I felt him push me back as my eyes flew open. His face was probably as shocked at mine but mine were filled with regret and a million emotions I didn't understand. He took off running back towards the barracks and I just stayed where I was, staring at the spot he was standing in. I rushed him and now he doesn't like me anymore, I could my eyes burning as I tried to stop myself from crying. I got up and quickly made my way back to my room hoping no one saw my wet tear stained face. "Hey, Star ho…whoa are you alright?" Jean stepped out in front of me and I stopped looking down at my feet. "Can you please move?" He grabbed the sides of my face and lift it before sighing. "Come on we need to talk because I don't like it when your upset." He said pulling me in the opposite direction. I really wanted to go back to my room but there was no way I would be able to pull myself away from Jean without doing serious damage, so I followed.

It took a few minutes until we were in an empty clearing in the middle of one of the many forest around the barracks. "Are you going to tell me what happened or do we have to wait out here all day?" He asked sitting against a tree with his arms crossed. I plopped down where I was standing and wiped my wet face before taking a deep breath. "Well since I know I'm not going to be able to leave until I tell you why I was crying, I was just rejected by someone I really like but that's ok." He paused before letting out a booming laugh. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny, this is the first guy I have ever felt anything for and it ruined my first kiss. I really thought he liked me but he looked so disgusted with me, I've never been so humiliated before." I said throwing a few pieces of grass at him. He quieted down and moved to where he was sitting in front of me. He took my hands and smirked at me, what was this horse face trying to do here? "What are you doing Jean? I'm not in the mood for your games right now, I just want to go back to my room and lay in bed or something." He rolled his eyes and he brought my hand up to him mouth before he placed a light kiss on it. I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit mostly from embarrassment. Was Jean doing this because he knew I was upset right now? Was this his way of making me feel better? "Maybe he wasn't the right one plus your like what twelve, thirteen, I'm sure you have plenty of time to find the right one so don't sweat it." I took hand back and I gave him a large smile. "If I recall correctly you said your first kiss was ruined right?" I nodded squinting at him, was he thinking what I think he is? "You can kiss me if you think it would make you feel better. If not it's cool I know you just got your heart busted by rejection." He said quietly, he face turned a deep red and I let out a light giggle. "I don't know if I could kiss you, you're my friend and friends don't kiss." I said leaning in and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you though, you did make me feel a little better, we should go now I kind of just want to go to bed and see if Instructor Shadis will let me see my father." He nodded as we made our way back to the barracks making small talk.

***Anika's POV***

I wonder if Star woke up yet, probably not she would sleep until the end of time if she could. I laughed to myself as I made my way to the dining hall. I walked in to see Armin, Eren and Mikasa sitting in one of the corners. Armin looked distressed, Eren was looking angry and Mikasa was just lost in Mikasa world. "Hello, what's going on you look really bad Armin, did someone try and torment you?" I asked taking a seat across from him. "I-I can't tell you, because you're going to get upset. I have to go I can't stay here." He said rushing out of the dining hall. "So you guys want to tell me what's wrong with Mr. Fancy pants?" Eren shrugged before take bite out of his bread. "He said something about a kissing some girl, then running away from her then he ended up here. I was supposed to meet this girl but I don't know if he's going to even talk to her any…" Before he could finish I ran out of the dining hall and straight to my room to see Star sitting on the bed reading. Her eyes were a little puffy but she didn't look upset, maybe she just woke up and Armin was kissed by some crazy lady that's why he didn't want to tell me. "Did you just wake up?" I asked sitting beside her, she shook her head not looking up from the book she was reading. "Oh, well I just spoke to Armin a little while ago and he seemed a little upset." She put the book down and looked over at me before frowning. Oh no. "What did he say?" I shrugged before giving her a small hug. "He didn't say anything Eren told me something but it wasn't much. I'm guessing it has to do with you." Star sighed before going back to her book. "He doesn't like me anymore and I need to be ok with that, like Jean told me I still have plenty of time before I find the right one." Although she looked fine her voice betrayed her, I couldn't just let my best friend die from a broken heart. "You know if we leave now we can meet his friends, he still wants to meet you." I said bouncing on the bed. She shook her head still reading that lame book. I grabbed the book tossing it to the side, I pulled her up as she protested but I wasn't taking no for an answer she was coming with me whether she wanted to or not. "Come on we need to get you out of the room and around some other people, maybe we can spar a little with some of the guys." I said pulling her outside. "Ah, look that boy with the angry look on his face wants to meet you and he's kind of cute. Not really though, maybe if he smiled more he'd be more handsome." Star stopped walking and I stopped with her. "Ani I don't want to go just let me go back to my room and mope please. Besides if this is your attempt at having me find someone else to like it's not going to work. I still like Armin and it's going to take me a while before I like anyone again." I could see she was very upset but I didn't care, well I did but I didn't want her moping by herself. "Look, we just meet Eren, and then he will see what a great person you are then he'll tell Armin that you two need to make up. It's perfect and if not then I'll talk to Armin and tell him he needs to fix you because I don't want to see you upset all the time it makes me upset." She said patting my head. "Also it's time for us to press your hair it's getting a little frizzy again. I wish I had hair like yours; it's so cool and soft. It's the perfect mixture of your mother's hair and your fathers with a very light stands from your father's side." Star frowned at me. "Are we going to meet Eren or not?" Oh I almost forgot. We made our way over to Eren and Mikasa, I could feel Star stiffen up from nerves, I quietly laughed to myself. She always loved meeting knew people but she never knew what to say at first, how naïve she is.

***Star POV***

"Star Smith!" I looked back to see instructor Shadis standing behind me with his arms crossed. Uh oh, the only time I see that stance is when I get in trouble. Anika let me go and I followed him back to the Instructor's barracks. There were a few horses tired outside the Barrack but one stuck out more than the other, I knew that horse better than I knew the back of my hand. He whined when he saw me and I ran over rubbing his neck and gave him a kiss on his nose. "It's nice to see you too boy." I gave him one last rubbed before running pass Instructor Shadis and into the little meeting hall. Everything that had happened today was gone and I was only filled with happiness, I was finally going home. "Daddy!" I ran over to him and he pulled me into a tight embrace. "What took you so long why didn't you come get me the moment you got back this place is on the way to Wall Sina." I yelled frowning at him. He smiled and lightly pulled on one of my frizzy locks. "The older you get the more you look like your mother I hope you know that." I shook my head and smiled up at him. "I was going to come and get you but then I realized that you probably made a bunch of friends and wouldn't want to leave. I was just trying to give you a little space sweetheart." I sighed giving him a small smile. "Is Uncle Levi here too?" He shook his head as we both took a seat; he was probably going to tell me something that I was going to act like I heard. "I was actually going to take you home now but if we go home now I can't take Anika with us she's going to have to stay until tomorrow, I might be able to get Levi to ride down and get her. Are you ok with that? If not you can stay but you're going to stay for a few more weeks I have to report to the King in tomorrow and I won't have time to come and get you." If I leave now I'll get to go home for a while be with people I know and actually like, plus Anika can come she'll just have to wait for until tomorrow. "I'll do it let me go get my things packed up." I yelled running out of the building and back to my room. I was hoping on my journey back to the room I would see Anika but I unfortunately didn't. I was leaving and as happy as I was to be going home I was a little on edge about leaving on awkward terms with Armin. What if something happens to him and I never got to apologize for being so forward with him? "Are you going somewhere?" I nodded hearing Anika's voice. She ran over to me and pushed my bag on the ground. "Where are you going? Can I come?" She asked giving me a pouty face. "I'm going back home thankfully, you're coming too but not until tomorrow so make sure your things are packed and ready to go tomorrow ok." She frowned at me before sitting on the bed. "What if I don't want to leave, I've made so many great friends that I'm probably not going to ever meet again. I don't want to go you can go if you want but I'm staying." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you serious? You don't want to stay here, we barely eat we constantly have to train and your right, you're probably not going to see many of these people again so your point of making so many friends is wrong. I don't want to make any more friends because I know I'm not going to see them again. I've already messed up with Armin, and I have to apologize to him before I go." I yelled grabbing my bags. I left her in the room and made my way to the boy's barracks. He better be there so I can talk to him. When I got there Jean and Marco were standing outside chatting with a bunch of other guys. "Hey have you seen Armin anywhere?" Jean looked over me before frowning. "Are you going somewhere? You only just got here." I sighed before nodded. "I'm going back home, I just wanted to say goodbye before leaving. I probably won't be coming back so the only way you're going to see me is if you graduate so you better not give up and quit." Jean and Marco both gave me a small smile and pointed to the library. I gave them hugs and bid them farewell before running off into the library.

I ran in to see a very beautiful girl; she was almost, maybe even more beautiful than Anika. The only difference was like myself she didn't look like everyone else she looked so foreign. "Hi, have you seen a small blonde boy here?" I asked quietly. Her face held no emotion just a blank gaze. "He isn't here anymore." She said going back to her book. I nodded walking back out of library and running into a small figure. "I'm so sorry." I yelled looking up to see Armin. His face turned a light pink when he realized it was me and before I could say anything he turned and ran. I ran after him grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Armin, stop running and just listen to me for a second, please." I said holding onto him. Just like he said before he wasn't very strong and I could easily overpower him. He was still trying to run but he couldn't go anyway with me holding onto his arm, to anyone that passed by he probably would look really pathetic, but I didn't care he was going to hear my apology and he was going to like it. "Armin I'm not letting you go so stop trying to fight, I'm leaving as soon as I'm finished with you and I'm going back home. I just wanted to apologize for…rushing things between us, I really like you and I didn't know what to do so I just did the first thing that came to my mind. I was being selfish only thinking about my feelings and not your, I'm going back home and I don't know if I'm going to see you again, I usually don't see many of the people I meet again and I don't want you to remember me as the girl that freaked you." He stopped fighting and turned to look at me; his face was still a little pink but held no expression. I let go of his arm and patting him on the shoulder before taking my leave. "I'm sorry for leaving you; I didn't know what to do so I did the same thing you did and thought about myself before you. I couldn't face you because I didn't know how to apologize." I couldn't help but gave him a large smile and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm going to miss you, but I promise I will write to you, and if they won't send it them I'll deliver the letters myself." I said pulling away. He looked down at the ground before handing me a sealed note and blushing. "I'll miss you too, but I feel like we're going to meet again so I don't feel so bad." He said smiling at me. I gave him one last hug before walking back to my father, halfway there I ran into a very upset Anika. She finally decided it was best if she come back home thankfully, everything was going my way just the way I liked it. That sounds really selfish but I do like when I get what I want.

I made it back to father and was already mounted on his horse and ready to go, I took one last look at the 104th Trainee squad and smiled. I would miss Jean, Marco, and Armin I didn't get to meet Armin's friends but like he said we would meet again.


	4. The First Expedition

**_Chapter 4: The First Expedition_**

It's been a few months since I've gotten back home and I've seen my father twice since he went to meet the king. Anika and I were sparring at the Survey Corps headquarters. "So you never told me what was written in the letter from Armin, I'm so curious since you keep it locked away with some of your mother's things." Anika said throwing a few punches and kicks my way. "It was nothing that you need to concern yourself with, all you need to know is that we are on good terms and we still keep in touch. Oh and Marco asked about you, asked if you could send him an update on how you're doing." Her face turned a little red and I quickly took my opportunity to counter attack and knock her down. She frowned at me as I helped her off the floor. "First rule my father taught me was to never let your guard down no matter what, because that's how you die." She stuck her tongue out at me and lightly pushed me away. "Star go to your fathers office he's waiting to speak with you." Uncle Levi said walking up beside Anika. I feel like in the next few years I would be taller than a man twice my age. When I got to the office my father was standing at the door with a large smile on his face. "What's with the face, did something awesome happen?" asked skipping over to him. "Yes, there's an upcoming expedition and I think it's time you and Anika finally got the chance to go." I couldn't believe it, I was finally going to get to go outside of the walls. "Are you serious, I can finally go on an expedition? Dad you are awesome." I yelled as I pulled him into a tight hug. I ran out of the office and straight to Anika who singing to herself, she and I jumped in joy at the awesome news of going outside of the walls. Of course it wouldn't be outside of Wall Maria but it was still a few steps closer and I loved it. A few days passed and it was finally time, the day of the expedition was upon us and I couldn't be any happier. Like I once said before I had been training years for this and I was a million times ready for anything any titan threw at me. Anika and I had been placed in the squad right behind my father's squad. This is it, here we are right in front of the gates of Trost. I could hear the canons going off and it made my anxiety level rise along with my blood pressure. "Hey calm down, everything is going to be alright. Your father made sure that I was the one to watch you so I promise you I won't let anything happen to you." Mike said quietly. I nodded as we readied our horses. The signal was given and we all rode out of the little district into Titan territory. As soon as we made it outside of the walls I could feel my anxiety sky rocket as a few Titans off in the distance were coming our way. "Smith, keep your eyes forward and make sure you don't stray too far." I heard Mike yell as he we got into formation. I could feel my heart pounding as everyone began to separate; the smallest sound caught my attention as I expected it to be a Titan but of course it was just my nerves. A few minutes later a red signal flare shot up from the far right. Red means there's a titan ne… A few seconds' later two black signal flares were shot into the air followed by distant screaming. Something is wrong why would two people send up a black flare right beside each other. Another black flare went up followed by two red ones and more distant screaming. Oh no, Anika was sent over in that corner, if something serious was happening I couldn't let her die, at least not alone.

Despite all of Mike's yelling I quickly made my way in the direction, there was no way shape or form was I leaving until I had my best friend by my side. My heart began to beat faster as I saw about a dozen Titans feeding on whatever was leftover of my squad members as well as chasing anyone that was trying to get away. My eyes quickly locked onto Anika who was riding quickly to the east. She was being followed by two giant Titans that were obviously aberrant and they were hot on her tail. I quickly made my way in her direction trying my best to get the attention of as least one of them.

One of them stopped me and quickly changed direction to me after while letting out an ear piercing scream. I fired a black signal flare as I made my way to the trees, I remember daddy telling me to head to the trees if I was ever in trouble. I looked over at Anika who was also following in my direction. Good now I just need to get up high and everything will be fine; Mike would never leave me as long as my father was alive. Anika and I were finally together when we reached the treetops we used our maneuver gear and flew to the very top of the trees. When I looked over at Anika she was crying covered in blood that I hoped wasn't hers.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" I asked making my way carefully to her, she shook her head. When I got to her I pulled her into a tight hug and looked out in the distance. No one knew we were out here and anyone remotely close was all dead. "Look we're going to get out of here I promise. Do you still have the flares on you I have the gun but I lost everything else?" I said looking on her belt. I found a few cartridges, her gear looked a little damaged but it was still good enough to work. Ok let's check out our inventory, red, black and purple color flares; we both have 2 half tanks of air; a rope and no horse. We can do this we just need to find a way to head northeast without dying and without horses.

I grabbed Anika as we started climbing across the treetops, if I could find on opening we can send out a flare so that they know we're still alive. There were a few titans under us attempting to climb while the others just slowly followed us. "You hanging in there Anika we've been moving for about 20 minutes we can take a quick break if you like." She shook her head and we continued on until I found a break in the trees. I told her to stay put as I made my way to the very top breaking through all the leaves and heading into the open sky. I quickly spotted a squad heading into the forest that we were in meaning that was our Que. I shot off a purple one and climbed back down to Anika.

"Come on let's going we have to get closer to the ground or else they won't see us." I said making my way down the tree. Most of the titans had given up or something else had caught their attentions leaving only two titans. Ok so this is what we trained for all I have to do is take them out nice and swiftly then we're safe to climb all the way down. I got my blades ready and looked around. I quickly analyzed my situation before jumping down towards the largest titan, it swung at me and I quickly dodged flying around to its back and slicing open his it's neck. I made my way to the second one and like the first one is swung at me but much quicker. I lost my balance and ended up flying into the tree beside the titan. That's going to leave a mark.

I quickly recovered and looked over at the titan that was now charging towards the trees; good you're quick but not very smart. I moved out of the way and quickly cut its neck and just in time. I did it I killed two titans all by myself, I can't wait to tell Uncle Levi he's going to be so proud. The group I saw above the tree tops was coming closer and I waved Anika down before I recognized Mike coming full speed towards me.

Oh no I was going to be in a lot of trouble if I survived the rest of this expedition. Anika flew down beside me and held onto me while looking over the disintegrating bodies of the two titans. "You ride with me until the end of this expedition." Mike said pulling me on horse with him. Anika rode with another guy I didn't recognized but I didn't really care she was safe and that's all the mattered. We rode out of the forest and quickly ended up meeting with another squad. According to Mike we were going to be meeting up with the other squads to asset the damage and see if we could still push on.

When we finally met up with the other squads the first thing I noticed was dad and he didn't look very happy. Hopefully that was because of the big loss we had and not because of me. "It looks like we lost a lot of the Squad 4, we found some of their horses running around and lot of body parts." A squad leader said. "We move into the forest and refuel load up on supplies and head back we've lost far too many men and we can't afford to lose anymore." Father said as he rode into the forest. Everyone followed and it took us no more than 15 minutes to get everything we needed.

Anika was riding alone again but I was riding with Mike again to insure that I wouldn't ride off again. For some reason the ride back was quieter and a lot longer that the ride all the way out here. We only ran into a few titans that were easy to get around and re retrieved what was left of Squad 4. We finally made it back into the safety of the walls and all the townsfolk were raging. They screamed profanities and threw things at us because of how many men were lost. I didn't care what they had to say, everyone that signed up for this job knew exactly what they were getting themselves into.

When we got back to headquarters I was called into dad's office immediately. I slowly walked into the office and closed the door behind me waiting for him to get really angry and yell, but he didn't he just sighed. "Are you angry?" I asked sitting down on the couch across from his desk. "I'm not sure if I should be angry or proud of your actions, they were crazy and reckless but you also showed a great deal of bravery and determination. You led Anika and yourself out of danger and still managed to find a way to contact another squad and safely lead them to your location. Because of that I'm proud of you but you shouldn't have gone off on your own so you're grounded, you know what that means." He said pulling out a toothbrush from his desk. "Cleaning all the bathroom stalls for the next month." I said taking the stupid brush from his hand. He nodded before walking around his desk and pulling me into a hug.

"I love you kid, and I can't wait until the day you start to lead your own team. It might not be far from now." He said smiling at me. "Star Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps, I think I like the way that sounds, it has a nice ring to it. There won't be much of a change though everyone is still going to be calling out Commander Smith, well everyone except Levi. He's probably going to keep calling me maggot, or shorty." I said laughing. Looks like everything turned out alright, well besides me being grounded and having to clean gross bathrooms. All I know is I can't wait until I go on my next expedition.


	5. Tragedy

**_Chapter 5: Tragedy _**

"Star it's time to get up, we have to do this like every morning and it's kind of getting annoying." Anika said pulling the sheets off my body. Another year has passed by and that means we're heading out on another expedition. I slowly got out of bed as Anika threw my clothes at me. Since the last expedition quite a bit has happened. For instance, I've moved up in rank and I can now lead my own squad. Anika is happy staying below the ranks because she hates going outside of the walls, there's nothing she can do about now she's stuck in the Survey Corps. I grew like two inches I'm starting to catch up with Levi.

I slowly got dressed and followed her out to the fields with the other members lined up and ready for my father and Levi to give us the orders. "I wonder if I could just stay back and do a bunch of paperwork or something." Anika said frowning. "Why would you want to do that it's so much fun going outside of the walls, just because you had a few bad experiences doesn't mean it's not amazing." I said as dad and Levi walked over to the squad. Everyone straightened up as dad and Levi ordered everyone around and I was put into a elite group with Levi while Ani was put into another group.

I wished her luck and headed over to my beautiful horse, she whined and nudged me. I rubbed her head before climbing on her back. Anika frowned as she shrugged and walked over to her horse and lead him over to her squad. "Star, before we head out I want you to know that you're second in command, if anything happens to me your in charge." Levi said. Nice I was second in command and I was only 14, this is amazing. Everyone was getting into formation and I took my place beside Levi and looked around at everyone else. Everyone that was new to the Survey Corps were silently freaking out a long with Anika.

I was ready; we were going out to study some of the mannerisms of the titans instead of seeing how far we could get without taking a heavy loss. I've only ever been outside of the walls three times, and I noticed the more I was outside of the comfort and security of the walls the more I wanted to explore the outside world. I remember dad telling me that grandpa said somewhere far outside of the walls there is a giant lake filled with salt it's called a sea. There are also red streams that burn everything in their paths called lava. I want to figure out how to get rid of these titans so that we could explore the world and I could see the sea, and maybe even lava.

About halfway through the expedition all the squads were spread out and we were just venturing out on our own as well as stay on guard. Levi and the rest of the team were walking around the giant forest and I was on watch making sure no titans found themselves in the forest. A really boring job but Levi, like my dad tries to keep me out of danger when he can't keep an eye on me. I looked out at the vase open plains and sighed, there were a few titans out in the distance but they were too far away to cause any real damage. I wonder how everyone in the 104th Trainee Squad is doing, last time I heard from Armin, they said they working really hard and he didn't have a lot of time to write to me.

Oh well, at least I still hav… I looked over to the east and saw a black flare followed by a red one. Oh no something bad is happening. I took another sweep of the area before climbing back down to meet my squad. "Captain, there is a problem toward the east, I suggest me head up to the treetops or we ride into a more open secure area." I said to a frowning Levi. He nodded and got on his horse. The rest of the squad followed their captain and we quickly rode out of the forest. As soon we were out of the forest another black flare was shot into the sky followed by screams.

"Keep riding if, you stop and turn around I'm not going after you." Levi said, I knew he was talking to me but he said it to the entire squad. How could I just leave my fellow Survey Corps soldiers behind? It feels so wrong knowing that they are probably dying and I'm not doing anything about it. What if Anika was in the squad, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I let her die when I could've done something. We rode for about ten more minutes before meeting up with a few other squads, including my fathers. All the captains reported to my father while I looked around for Anika. I guess her squad didn't make it to the rendezvous point yet, I'm sure she'll be here soon.

"Hey Levi, do you know what squad Anika was on, I haven't seen her yet and I'm kind of worried." He shook his head and looked off into the distance. "We haven't hear anything from Squad 8 unfortunately, we're going to be heading out here in a few minutes, to check the damage the titans did on the missing squads." Wait did he really just say that? We're going to check the damage as in, everyone on the missing squads were dead. Nope no Anika was alive there was no way my best friend was dead, she can't be. I mounted my horse as everyone started to pack up and ride off. Thankfully we got Anika's squad and it took us no time to get to the left over pieces of Squad 8.

I flew off my horse and looked around at the limbs and half eaten bodies of the squad; so far I hadn't seen anyone that resembled Anika. She's still alive, she's not here that means she's still alive. She's probably just hiding really well, like that story Armin and I read, Anika is taking refuge somewhere. In the distance I could see a couple houses and a small forest, they weren't very far away but they were close enough for anyone to hide out in if an attack was going down. I grabbed my horse and despite all of Levi's yelling and cursing I rode out to the houses calling out Anika's name. Of course no one answered so I rode into the forest and looking up at the treetops, she was here I know she was. I used my 3d maneuver gear and flew up into the treetops jumping from tree to tree, until a small 10 meter titan caught my eye. It was holding something in its hands and looking around.

I climbed down a few braches trying to get a better look at what it was holding. It raised one of its hands and I saw the Survey Corps green cape, he quickly bit the unfortunate person in half before raising its other hand. I jumped down on towards the titan pulling out my swords and making a huge gash in the titans arm. There was no way he was going to killing another one of my soldiers. He dropped Anika and I caught her flying back up to the treetops. "Anika can you hear me?" I said checking her pulse, it was faint but I could feel it thankfully. I looked over her body and saw a large open wound on her leg and back. After attending to her wounds and quickly covering them up I looked down at the titan that was now screeching and trying to climb up the tree.

"Don't worry Ani, we're going to get out of this, I promise you." I said putting her on my back. I carefully moved through the treetops trying my hardest not to drop Anika. I finally made it back to my horse but it was far too dangerous for me to go on it, considering it was surrounded by titans. As soon at the titans spotted up they got to work and started trying to get to us, one of them were an aberrant and jumped up, coming really close to Anika and I. A couple more tries for that dude and he might actually do some damage to the two of us.

I climbed up to the very top of the trees before putting Anika down and pulling out my flare gun. I shot of three different flares so that everyone knew that we were in a lot of trouble, maybe Levi could take these guys out. I looked back over at Anika checking her pulse again as she stirred and groaned. "It's going to be alright." I said quietly. Ok it's time to calm down and focus, there's no way I'm dying here I just need to analyze the situation and figure out how to get out of here. Ok so down below by my horse there are seven titans, six are all normal and one is an aberrant. First think I have to do is get rid of the aberrant before taking out the rest, maybe I could lead it to a different part of the forest and take care of it then. I took a quick look at Anika who was now conscious.

"Can you move at all Ani?" She nodded slowly standing and leaning against the large tree branches. "Ok I've changed my mind, I'm going to lead the titans away while you get on the horse, that way you can get help and send help to me. Levi's squad shouldn't be to far away from here so you go, make sure you head towards the houses you'll meet up with them. Do you think you can do that?" I said looking down at the horse. "I kind of have to, so go ahead I'll start making my way down to the bottom." I gave her a thumb up and flew across the treetops making a bunch of noise grabbing the titan's attention. They all looked over at me as Anika jumped down and quickly limped over to the horse and took off.

Good she got away now that means I have to survive, until she comes back and that might be a little tough considering these titans are getting smarter. I looked back down to see more titans had joined the and a little group was forming there were now two aberrant jumping up towards me getting higher with each jump. Oh man I wasn't all the scared until right now, maybe I can try and kill one of the aberrant titans. Oh goodness, this is not the way I wanted to go out, at least Anika made it out alive. I climbed higher up in the trees and shot off another flare hoping someone would just come and find me, not that they would risk their life for me. Coming into this forest was a death trap with all the titans surrounding me. I wouldn't be surprised if Anika never came back for me, why would she, she'd be risking the little life she already had.

I can't give up not yet, I have to keep trying I have to live. I have a plan, I took my 3d maneuver gear off and my green cape, tying it around the gear. Ok I have one shot at this, if anything goes wrong I'm dead, I'm willing to take that risk than just sit here waiting to die. I started climbing down the tree having to dodge a couple of titans as I made it closer to the ground. Ok Star, you can do this you have one shot make it count. I pulled out my flare gun and my pocket knife, I shot a flare at one of the titans and it exploded creating a smoke screen of green. I punctured a hole the side of the maneuver gear sending it flying across the treetops, the titans all quickly followed the sound of the pressurized cans and I jumped out of the treetop and took off in the opposite direction.

I looked back to see this still trying to figure out what was happening, I ran until I was out of the forest and out in the open empty plains. I can head towards the old rendezvous point, there's probably going to be people hanging around there still. I could feel the footsteps of the titans in the forest get louder, I thought they would be a little more distracted.

"Star!" I looked back to see Levi heading towards me, I held my arm out to him and he grabbed me pulling me on the horse with him. "You don't know how happy I am to see you, I'm so sorry for heading off by myself again; I promise I won't ever do it again." I said hugging him from behind. "You're damn right you're not because this is going to be your last expedition." He said. I knew he was going to say that, he's going to tell dad about this and I'm going to ending up scrubbing toilets again with that stupid toothbrush again. Oh well, at least I'll be alive that's all that matter right about now.

"Did you happen to run into Anika?" He nodded as we met up with the rest of the squad and the other squads. We were heading back to the Walls now and I couldn't wait to be back within the confines of the somewhat safe Walls. I looked around spotting Anika on one of the wagons, her torso was covered up, probably because of that large open wound on her back. "Do you mind if I ride with Anika, I don't want her to be alone right now, I'm sure she's in a lot of pain." Before he could answer I jumped off the horse and ran over to Anika sitting beside her still body. She slowly opened her eyes and gave me a small smile. "I knew you would be ok, you're strong and smart." She said quietly. "Yeah, your going to be ok as well, we're heading back home now. When we get there we'll find you a doctor that can patch you up a lot better than I did." She shook her head and frowned.

"I don't know Star, one of the guys asked me how I'm doing and I don't feel any pain anymore, not in my back or my leg. They also said I lost a lot of blood, I can feel myself getting weaker." I couldn't believe what she was saying, there was no way I was going to let her just died no way. If that was the case I should've just left her up in the treetops. Woah that was kind of dark I take that back, I would never do that to her. "Look Anika, I need you to stay with, me I can't lose you your my best friend and I love you. I can't live without you, you and your family have become a very important part of my life. Please don't give I, I promise once you get better we'll take a little break from the Survey Corps." I said holding her hand. She nodded and closed her eyes before leaning on me.

The ride back into the Walls was quiet and as soon as we made it back to headquarters I had a couple of the men take Anika to the infirmary. I didn't care that father wanted to see me I just wanted my best friend to get the help she needed. After what seemed like an eternity the doctor came out of the room and shook his head. "I did what I could but she's lost way to much blood, she's not going to make it to tomorrow. I suggest you contact any family she has and say your goodbyes now."

I wanted to slap the shit out of that crappy doctor. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked back to see my father standing behind me. "Her mother is already on her way here she should be here within the hour, thank you doctor." The doctor left leaving me and my alone in the hallway. "She's going to be alright, dad she has to be alright we're going to take a mini vacation while she's recovering. Dad she's going to be ok, she's going to live she has to live." I said as my voiced cracked. Tears were running down my face and my whole body was shaking.

"Come on let's go see how she's doing." Dad said pulling me into the room. Anika was lying down on her back, her breathing was shallow and her eyes were closed. I held her hand but I couldn't find any words to say, I was losing my best friend. She was alive and well hours ago and now she was barely living, how was I supposed to go on without her, who was going to wake me up every morning? Who was going to annoying me every day with lame jokes? Who was I going to talk to about boys? How was I supposed to live without her? I kissed her forehead and turned and left the room running into her mother. She pulled me into a tight hug before heading in the room.

I walked out of the infirmary and found myself in my room I shared with Anika, I walked over to her bed and looked at all her things. Why her, she's such a great person, so nice to everyone she met. I climbed into her bed and I broke, I'm sure everyone at headquarters heard me crying, I didn't care. I didn't even realize Hange was holding me until I moved out of the fetal position. I eventually cried myself to sleep, and I dreamt of a happy and free Anika, maybe this was for the better. In death she was free to travel wherever she wanted whenever she wanted, we would meet again one day, but for now all I'll have all of the wonderful memories we made together. I'll miss Anika Kaiser, you're the greatest friend a person could ever ask for so thank you.


	6. Year: 850

_**Chapter 6: Year 850**_ "Star, are you finished with those papers, Commander Pixis is going to be here any minute for them." I was running around my father's office looking for the last of the papers that needed to be delivered to Pixis. I bet you're wondering how I am, it's been a year since I lost my friend and I'm doing alright. After grieving for almost 6 months, I finally realized that crying and getting angry wasn't going to get her back to there's no point throwing a fit. I finally found the last few pages and ran out of the room slamming into someone. "Be careful Star, I tell you all the time not to run you're going to hurt yourself," Dad said patting my head. I handed him the papers and he took them and thanked me before walking down the hall. Everyone was getting ready for the expedition and unfortunately I wasn't allowed to go on another expedition because of Levi, he told on me so I have to wait a while before going on another one. I guess it's for the better, knowing me I would run off again and this time I probably wouldn't be as lucky as I have been. I walked in my room and headed over to the large mirror in my room. It's been awhile since I've just stopped and looked at myself, I looked so different a year ago, I had such a childish face, I guess after Anika died I lost that childish side of me. My breast and hips were larger, giving me more of an hourglass figure, I cut my hair last month so it was a little past my shoulders. I looked beautiful but I sure didn't feel beautiful. I spent most of the time working so I never really had the time to clean myself up and wear dresses like I used to. Oh well, it's not like I have to look good for anyone. Armin and I still kept in touch, we don't talk as much as we used to but it's good to hear from him every now and again. He graduated a few days ago and he was planning on joining the Survey Corps, I tried talking him out of it but he was going to follow his knucklehead friend. I headed to my father's room he was getting ready to head out and grabbing his things; he looked over at me and smiled at me. "I know you wanted to go but this is part of your punishment." I shrugged and gave him a hug. "Please be safe, and tell Levi I said to be good to his squad." He nodded kissing the top of my head. As soon as he left I took a nice hot shower and got dressed in my civilian clothing. I nice walk should do me well, I don't have anyone to order me around and I could just enjoy myself. I know Trost had a great bakery; it was only a 30-minute walk. When I got to the bakery one of the workers immediately recognized me and gave me a large smile. "Hello, sweetheart how are you doing today?" Mable asked walking into the kitchen and returning with a blueberry pie. "I'm well, thank you so much I know I can always count on you to make sure you always have a pie for me," I said taking the pie, I thanked her once more before taking my leave. Maybe I can take a trip and visit Armin today before my dad comes back. "Star, I hope you're not planning on staying too long, the city is going through an evacuation plan. The new graduates from the military are going to be running around practicing to "kill titans." I nodded heading towards the large gates and sighed. People were already running to get out of the city and I followed them. Unfortunately, some puppet head had the nerve to try and fit a whole entire cart full of things that were blocking one of the entrances. I sighed before feeling the ground shake. I looked back at the gates and went back to "That Day" the day that forever changed the lives of everyone. The colossal titan was back and just like last time he destroyed that wall that kept the titans away from us. At this rate, everyone was going to be locked up in wall Sina and I know for a fact that those prissy rich folk wasn't going to be sharing anything with anyone out here. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd and tried to get the horse out of the way of the entrance. I was pushed out of the way and a short balding man started yelling a bunch of nonsense. "Listen I don't care what you have to say we have to move this thing and get these people to safety before it's too late and we all become titan chow. I know for a fact that you don't want to die but you sure are if you move this thing out of the way." I yelled. "These things are priceless and worth more than everyone here, so everyone is going to die if my things do get through those gates." I frowned before heading to the back of the group and looking for another way out. I heard light but quick heavy footsteps behind me and I knew there was a titan heading straight for the large group. Everyone screamed and were pushing and shoving each other trying to get in the gates. I looked back to see a giant titan speeding towards the large crowd. He was definitely an abnormal by his speed, I have to think of something to save all these people. If I could just lead the crazy titan in another direction the crowd could exit safely, but I don't know if it's stupid enough to follow me. Before I could think of anything a military trainee flew in and killed the titan before he could get any closer. She was amazing and strangely familiar, it wasn't until she turned around and faced the crowd that I immediately recognized her. Armin's friend her name was Mikasa, the top trainee in the 104th training corps. Mikasa got into a small altercation with the man from before who eventually let everyone through. Mikasa turned to head back to the battlefield but I called out to her. He eyes widened slightly as she recognized me. "Do you think you can get me to the equipment tower, if I get there I'll be able to help you guys out. It would be horrible for me to just leave all of you to fight by yourselves." She thought about it for a minute before nodding, one of the commanders landed on the roof above up and waved Mikasa over. She took off to her commanding officer and exchanged some words with him before grabbing me and taking off. "Before we go to HQ I have to find Eren and make sure he's safe." I nodded before spotting a large group of trainees standing on the rooftops. They all looked defeated and worn out, I spotted Armin in the corner by himself. While the others conversed I ran over to Armin and kneeled in front of him. He didn't look up and I knew something awful happened, he probably lost his squad or someone close to him. I heard Mikasa call out to Armin and he stiffened as she dropped down beside me. "Armin are you alright? Where's Eren?" She pushed me out of the way and I almost tumbled off of the roof, I was stopped by Jean grabbing onto my dress. He shook his head and looked over everyone, they looked so defeated and it upset me. "Jean we need to get everyone away from here and too higher ground." He made a face at me and looked around at everyone else. "Why tell that to me, why not say it to someone who is going to actually make people want to move. Everyone is already defeated we're just waiting for our deaths to happen, we're almost out of gas and I don't think we're going to make it to the wall." He yelled. "All of you are idiots and you are right, you are going to die. You're going die because your all cowards and I hope you that all of you snap out of it before the titans find a way up here and eat you all. If you'd rather just stay here and die fine by me but I won't stick around waiting for it to happen I'm going to keep on moving until we can get everyone that actually wants to live to safety." I was hoping my pitiful speech was helping everyone until I realized I was the only one with out any gear. Like myself I noticed a couple of the other cadets yelling at the others calling them names before taking a chance and heading to the HQ. Marco pulled me on his back and we took off on this epic suicide mission. 


	7. Sonny Baker (Filler P1)

Mature Filler for Sexual Content

"Oi, get up you're going get me in trouble." I heard Levi but I really didn't want to get up, I preferred to sleep in but that was almost impossible in the Survey Corps. I frowned and slowly got out of bed and made a face at Levi who was staring off into the corner of the room. "Why can't I just sleep for like 20 more minutes, it's not like anyone is going to miss me." Levi pulled the sheets off my body and I groaned, I guess I have to get up now.

My name is Sonny Baker, adopted daughter of the ridiculously poor Baker family and because of recent events I've been forced to join the Military. Of course I was terrified but one great thing came out of it and he's the one person I look forward to seeing everyday.

After doing my daily routine I got out of bed and found Levi leaning against the door. "Took you long enough, we've already missed the lineup now they're probably going to make us do some bullshit." I smiled at my oldest friend and chuckled. "We'll be fine besides Commander Smith has work for me today, which is why I was trying to get more sleep in before you disturbed me. I'm sure the others won't mess with you, they're all afraid, well everyone besides Hange." I waved at Levi before heading to Erwin's office, when I made it to the office Mike had just left the office and stood in front of me.

"Um, is Commander Smith busy?" Mike sniffed me and smirked before continuing down the hallway. Um, I'm not sure how I felt about it but from what I heard Mike was harmless. I lightly knocked and almost immediately the door flew open and one of the females in my room quickly walked out. She looked like she was on the verge of crying, I peeked in and saw Erwin sitting at his desk looking through papers.

"Good morning Commander, I understand that you have work for me," I said quietly. Commander Erwin Smith, he was by far one of the greatest men in the world, I was so in love with him but he was a boss, that would be completely inappropriate to act on those feelings. I knew the moment my eyes met his that I would love him forever, even if he didn't reciprocate my feelings I would still love him. It makes me sound a bit pathetic but I didn't care.

"Yes, unfortunately, I don't need you anymore it seems I've figured out my issue." I nodded and turned to walk out but I stopped myself. I felt my face burn as a few naughty thoughts ran through my head. "Is there a problem Sonny?" I heard Erwin say I turned to see him standing directly behind me and I slightly jumped. "No, I don't have a problem I um, I don't know maybe I should just leave. I'm sorry for bothering you, sir." I felt his hand on my shoulder as and he sighed. "You know what, I actually could use your help. We are training for the expedition coming up in a few months, I know you're smart and I know the men will listen to you because you're pretty. Let's go subordinate you are my new assistant."

My face burned at his comment as he walked out of the office and called after me. That was my life for the next couple of months, I trained with Erwin, worked with him, went to meetings with him, I did everything with Erwin and I loved it. The more we were around each other the more we got to know each other. Erwin was an amazing and very passionate man and it made me fall more in love with him.

It was only a few weeks from the new expedition date and I was helping Erwin put together the new scouting formations since the old ones weren't working out. Well Erwin was the one working and I was kind of cleaning up the office and humming, I enjoyed cleaning, living with Levi I was always cleaning everything. "Sonny, I have a personal question for you if you don't mind." I looked over at Erwin who hadn't looked up and was writing something down. "Shoot, I'm an open book and have nothing to hide," I said walking over to his desk.

"I know you were living underground but do you happen to remember where you came from originally. I know for a fact that there were no humans of your race living within these walls until you appeared underground." I nodded and smiled. "Well, I don't exactly know where I came from I just know that my parents came from beyond the wall. Mama Baker said she heard me crying one night, in Shiganshina I was right in front of the gates, and I had a note and some other things wrapped in my couldn't understand the note as it was in another language, so she knew I wouldn't live above ground without being taken away or kidnapped. She sold everything and took me underground where I grew up, there I met Levi, Farlan, and Isabel. We got into trouble a lot as you know, Levi taught me everything I know about fighting and survival then you guys came around and forced us to join the military and here we are." I explained leaning on the desk slightly.

Erwin looked up at me with a straight face and I gave him a small smile. "Is something the matter Sir?" Erwin shook his head and raised and eyebrow before going back to working. I went back to cleaning the rest of the office, once I put the last book away and walked over to Erwin's desk and placed a couple papers beside the formation plan he was working on.

Erwin put his pencil down and stood up, he towered over me considering I was like 5 feet tall. Our eyes made contact and I could feel my heart race and my body heat up. He reached down and caressed my cheek before leading me around the desk, his eyes moved from my eyes to my lips and I held my breath as we were chest to chest. "Never in my life did I think I would fall in love again, I kept to myself so that I wouldn't have to put anyone through the burden of the Survey Corps. Never knowing if I would return from an expedition alive but then you came along. From the moment I saw you I knew that you would be "the one"."

Before I could react his lips met mine and I knew at that moment that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I stood on my toes deepening the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck. Erwin lifted me up and sat me down on his desk pushing everything off the desk at the same time. He lips disconnected from mine and made their way down my neck. I felt the buttons on my shirt loose exposing my chest. Erwin stopped and looked over me before smirking. "Hiding all this beauty under your uniform, I should get you clothes that actually fits you instead of old baggy clothes." I blushed and worked on unbuttoning his shirt as he continued to look over my body.

As soon as I was finished taking Erwin's shirt off I felt my bra unhook and fall on the desk. I reacted by covering my bare chest and looked away in embarrassment. "No don't hide, I want to see every part of you." Erwin said kissing me softly, I slowly moved my arms from my chest and ran my hands down Erwin's hard abs. I gasped when Erwin's cold hands ran over my erect hard nipples, he chuckled before unbuttoning my pants and slowly sliding them off leaving me in just nothing but my panties.

"No wonder you were hidden underground, you would've been kidnapped and sold very quickly here looking the way you do. All your curves are in the right place, perfect large breast, nice small waist and wide child birthing hips. I promise, as long as I live I will protect you and I won't let anyone take you away." I'd always wondered what Erwin thought of me, and now I know. When working he was always so hard to read so hearing how he felt is the best feeling in the world. I met his lust filled eyes and smiled, Erwin was perfect and there was no other man that would make me feel the way I did he was my world.

I felt Erwin pull at the sides of my panties and I moved as he slowly pulled them off and threw them on the ground with the rest of our discarded clothing. I didn't realize that Erwin had already taken the last of his clothing off until he pulled me closer, I felt his manhood graze my womanhood. "I feel as though I've rushed you, if you're not ready just tell me and I'll wait until you are," Erwin said kissing my cheek. I shook my head and kissed him. "I'm ok, it's not like this is my first time." Erwin raised an eyebrow and smirk at me, his whole entire aura seemed to get darker. "Did I just make a mistake? Are you going to completely destroy me now Commander?" I snickered.

"Now I know, that means I don't have to go easy on you but I will anyways so I don't hurt you." With that he slammed into me and I screamed out feeling both pain and pleasure. That lying bastard. My insides tightened around his as he thrusted in and out of me, any pain that resided turned into pleasure and euphoria. Erwin pushed me down on the desk and sped up, I was sure that anyone who was in the hallway could hear my moans but I didn't care. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips and he played with my breast, I arched my back and wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him as close as possible.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Where is this girl? She tells me to wait by the room and she's no where to be seen. I sighed before heading to Erwin's office, if Star was anywhere she was fawning over Erwin like a lost puppy. It made me sick that Star was so in love with Erwin, when was he ever there for her. I was the one who was there, I gave her everything and I did everything to make her happy, I would do anything to me make her happy. I, Levi Ackerman would die for you, Sonny Baker.

When I made it to the hallway and stopped when I heard Sonny moaning Erwin's name. Yes I could pick out Sonny's melodic voice out of a huge crowd. What the hell is going on here? I walked up to the locked door and I was instantly pissed off, any hate I had for Erwin was multiplied by a million. This is what he was planning from the beginning, he was planning on taking advantage of Sonny this whole time. I overheard the other cadets talking about the commanders and how they would take advantage of the new recruits just to have sex with them. No, he was going to pay, Erwin Smith you better hope a titan gets to you before I do because I'm not going easy on you.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

My head was clouded by pure bliss and pleasure, I bent over Erwin's desk, with him taking me from behind, I couldn't take much more I was losing my mind in everything that was Erwin. He kissed my shoulder before we both reached our climax, Erwin pulled out of me and I fell to the ground. I heard shuffling behind me before Erwin dropped my clothes in my lap. I got dressed and for some reason I couldn't look Erwin in the eye, it almost felt as though this was something he was used to doing. All the love and passion that he previously showed me had completely disappeared and he was once again stoic.

"You should go get dinner before everyone eats everything." I looked over at Erwin who was picking up all the papers that were thrown on the floor. I picked up the last of the papers and handed them him before saluting and leaving the room. At that moment I wasn't hungry I just want to take a bath and go to bed, maybe sleep for an eternity. When I arrived at the woman's showers I noticed Levi standing by the woman's barracks. He saw me and looked me over before walking over to me.

"Are you alright? You look like someone just broke your heart?" I nodded and forced a smile before walking into the woman's shower house. I walked in and stripped down and headed to the large bath that was empty, thankfully. The water was warm and comforting, it seemed like everyone was already in the dining hall so I could en... I jumped when something touched my leg, Hange came from under the water and laughed loudly. "I scared you good, my goodness you have amazing curves. Let me get a good look at you, no wonder you don't bathe with all the other woman. Hold on a second, what is this funny mark on your shoulder?" Hange asked running her hand over my birthmark, she looked at me and her smile fell.

"Is something wrong? You're usually very upbeat and overly happy." She asked sitting beside me. I frowned and hugged Hange, who stiffened under my touch. "Erwin and I had sex and I feel like this is something that does on a regular. It was just after everything was over he just threw my clothes at me and acted like nothing happened. When I was living underground the sex was meaningless but at least they stayed to talk well I was also paid but that doesn't matter. What do I do Hange I'm so confused?" I yelled. Hange rubbed my head and laughed. "Everything is going to work out for the better. Erwin isn't really one that gets close to people so for him to give himself to you so quickly he must really think you're something special. Just try not to overthink and things will just fall into place, trust me Sonny it will be ok." Hange explained, I let her go and nodded.

She was right, everything is going to fall in place all I have to do is be patient. Hange and I enjoyed the bath talking about a bunch of things and just enjoying each other's company. After my bath I walked out of the building to see Levi hadn't moved from the spot I left him in. "Are you good now? You don't look like crap anymore." I chucked and nodded at Levi. "I'm great, I just needed a bathe, anyway I'm tired so I'll see you tomorrow." I turned to walk away but was stopped when Levi grabbed my arm. "Sonny, can you promise me something before you go to bed? Promise me you'll be careful, the last thing I want is to have to hurt someone because they hurt you." I smiled at Levi before pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank you for being such a wonderful friend, I'll be alright. I will listen to your words of wisdom and I'll be careful only because you told me too." Levi patted my head before I let go and went to the women's barracks, just like Hange said everything would be alright.

(To be continued...)


	8. Sonny Baker (Filler P2)

Mature Filler for Sexual Content

A few weeks passed by and I couldn't bring myself to go back to Erwin's office, I was afraid that he would reject me and hurt my feelings even more. The Expedition was in three days and everyone was preparing for it, I noticed myself spending more time with Levi than thinking about Erwin. Levi and I were sparring, just trying to kill time when I noticed Erwin out of the corner of my eyes. He was speaking with another commander but this was a commander from the military police.

Levi knocked me to the ground and snickered. "Stay focused and I won't have to knock you on your ass." He helped me up and looked back over at Erwin, he turned and our eyes met. We both stared at each other for a moment and before he looked away I saw just the ghost of a smile appear on his face. "Oi, stop doing that. You told me what he did to you so stop, he was just using you." Levi said standing in front of me and blocking Erwin from my view. "Stop doing what? I can't look at my commanders, I'm admiring their high ranks and shiny buckles." Levi rolled his eyes walked off.

I frowned at his back and stuck my tongue out and walked in the opposite direction, it was true I confided in Levi and he promised me that he would do everything in his power to make Erwin pay. Fortunately for Erwin I called my friend off and decided to keep my distance but the more time I spent away from him emptier I felt. I ended up going on a nature walk and found a beautiful clearing filled with light colored flowers.

They were the most beautiful flowers I'd ever seen, I wonder what type of flowers bloomed outside of the walls. Probably the same ones, maybe even prettier ones. "Hange is looking for you, I believe she said something about tea and titans." I turned to see Erwin kneeling down behind me, he was looking at some of the flowers. "Oh, yeah I should go then." Before I could walk off Erwin grabbed my hand and pulled me back over to him.

He tucked a flower behind my ear before letting me go, I stood there for a moment. I looked up at Erwin and he caressed the my face, before leaning down and kissing my lips. "You've been avoiding me, I apologize if I have upset you in any way it's just I find you very distracting and I can't afford to be distracted right now." Like Hange said Erwin wasn't one to open himself up so I hoped with all my heart that he was telling the truth. I smiled and stood on my toes and returned the kiss.

"I think Hange can hang on just a little while longer, I'm sure the titans can wait." In an instant I was pushed to the ground and I hadn't realized my pants were off until I felt Erwin thrust into me. He leaned down and kissed me muffling my ecstasy filled screams. "Shh, don't forget we're outside and the others will hear you." Erwin whispered. I bit down on shoulder in an effort to quiet my screams only to have Erwin speed up and change positions.

Erwin was now laying on his back with me straddling him, I felt my shirt being ripped open exposing my large breast. Yeah I wasn't really sporting a bra today, I don't really need to wear one with all these stupid belts, they helped keep them under control. In a way though not wearing a bra today came in handy though. Erwin grabbed my breast and pulled me down he kissed me before trailing all the way down my neck to my breast. I stiffened up when he bit down hard on my nipple, I pushed him down and he smirked at me with his stupid handsome devilish smirk. He got up pushing me down to the ground on my stomach before slamming into me. I tried to keep my screams of pleasure under control but I couldn't everything felt amazing and I didn't care who heard me.

I felt my insides tighten and I knew I was close to my climax, Erwin sped up, and placed a couple butterfly kisses on my back. We both reached our climax and I felt Erwin's warm juices flow into me. I sighed and tried to make myself look respectable again, unfortunately that was a little hard to since the buttons on my shirt were popped off. "Sorry, I wasn't really thinking when I did that, I can get you another shirt since I know you're not wear undergarments." I nodded and he kissed me before getting up and leaving me.

I looked down and shook my head, he confuses me so much I guess I shouldn't over think it. I relaxed and laid down on the bed of flowers, looking around at the place that now meant so much to. "Sonny, what are you doing?" I looked back to see Levi walking towards me. "What happened to your shirt, cover yourself." He said attempting to close my shirt, when he realized the buttons were popped off he shook his head. "Calm down Levi, sit and enjoy this lovely breeze." I said pulling him down beside me.

He frowned and I noticed his face had a little color to it, was Levi not feeling well? The last time he was sick Farlan and I thought he was going to die because he kept denying his illness. "Are you feeling well? You're never red unless you're sick?" I said getting up and feeling his forehead, he closed his eyes and pushed my hand away. "I'm alright, why is your shirt busted open anyways did someone try to force themselves on you?" All the color in Levi's face drained and chuckled. "No silly, because of you almost all the men that know me are afraid to even look my way."

Levi and I turned when we heard shuffling, Erwin walked into the clearing with a light colored shirt, and I smiled getting up. "Thanks," I nodded and I walked away from the two men to put my new shirt on, completely oblivious to the obvious tension between the two men. This shirt was a little tight, I usually didn't wear my clothes tight because I didn't care for the attention my over developed chest brought. I turned back to and walked up to Erwin, Levi was now standing and frowning.

Erwin rubbed my head before leaving Levi and I alone in the clearing. "What the hell was that, I thought we talked about this Sonny. You've got to stop falling into his trap, he's just using you." I shook my head and looked down. "No he not, I just overreacted last time we were together, he was busy and had a lot of things going on but I know he really cares about me." I said walking out of the clearing and into the woman's barracks. Men.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was the day of the expedition and I was a little nervous and feeling slightly sick, my head was killing me and I tried ignoring the pain to the best of my ability. Now wasn't the time to be distracted. The last time Levi and I went out on an expedition we ended up losing our closest friends. Speaking of Levi, he had been avoiding me since the whole thing with Erwin it was like I could never win. I felt something tugging on my hair and I turned to see Erwin's white steed, with no owner.

"Hi, boy where is your partner in crime?" I asked rubbing his nose, he whined and I tied him to the post beside my horse who like it's owner fun loving owner, tried to rile up Erwin's horse. "You kids keep it clean I don't want any shenanigans." I said walking into the equipment room, Levi cleaning his blades while waiting for gas. I walked up to him, he looked up and quickly went back to cleaning his blades. "How are you doing? I haven't spoken to you in awhile." I said quietly, he nodded and putting away his blades, and moving on the to filled his compressed gas chamber. "Well be safe during the expedition." I grabbed my blades and walked out of the equipment room and back to the horses.

Erwin leading his horse away until he saw me, he frowned before putting his hand on my forehead. "You look unwell, do you want to join my squad so I can keep an eye on you?" I shook my head and smiled. "I'll be fine, I think once we get outside I'll feel a little better, who's squad are you putting me in this time?" I asked, his horse was walked up to me and rubbed his snout in my chest. Erwin pulled him back and I laughed. "He's just like his owner." I said rubbing his snout, my horse whined and tried to pull herself free. "Don't be jealous, you know you're still my number one."

"I'm putting you with Levi, I know he's going to keep an eye on you since you're not feeling. Please be careful, anything can happen so you need to be on your game." I nodded as he ran his thumb over my cheek. "If no one was around I would kiss you right now." I smiled and shook my head. Mike walked up to the both of us and Erwin turned to smirked at Mike, who looked over at me and nodded.

You know this is completely unrelated to everything but I didn't realized how short I was until Mike walked over. Both Mike and Erwin towered over me, no one else I knew was their height well no one I knew was my height, I was just ridiculously short like Levi and even he was taller than me.

"Get into formation we're heading out in 5." Erwin yelled walking away, I got up on my pretty horse and headed over to the Stand By group, of course he would put me here, everyone in this squad was strong they look out of the rest of the Survey Corps. Levi frowned when he saw me and I looked down and moved on with everyone else.

The closer we got to the gate the more my head pounded, I know I'm not that freaked out about going outside of the walls, I just can't wait to go back so we can just relax. As soon as we were outside of the walls I took a deep breath and looked around at the empty world and relaxed a bit, I need to calm down and focus. If I don't that means putting myself and others in danger and I can't do that

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The expedition was going going really well, a whole lot better than the last one was. The squads were adventuring on foot and Levi and I were on lookout duty. I was starting to feel nauseous and my head was still pounding. I vomited everything that I'd eaten this morning along with what felt like my insides. I felt someone's hand on the side of my neck, I turned to see Levi looking down at me.

"You're sick, you should've said something. I would've made sure you stayed behind." I pushed him back before vomiting again. "I tried speaking to you and all you did was ignore me, you're upset at me for trusting Erwin. I will always trust him because I love him and there is something between us that no one but us understands. When you find someone to love more than your own ego you might understand." I stood up slowly and turned to look at Levi who had a weird look on his face.

He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the corners of my mouth before pulling me into a hug, I was a little shocked considering I was just vomiting and Levi the cleanest man I know was embracing me. "I've only ever loved one woman, I would do anything for her, I would kill for her, and if she asked me I would die for her. Unfortunately I've pushed her away when I should've been there for her and told her how I felt about her from the beginning. Maybe things would've been different, but I realize now I have to be there to support and protect her." Levi explained looking down at me.

I instantly started to hate myself, all this time I had been acting like a fool and droning on and on about Erwin and hurting my friends feelings. I would've loved to take everything back but there was no way I could, my heart belonged to Erwin Smith. Levi wiped the tears I didn't know existed off of my face before leaning down before placing a light kiss on my lips. Before I could react I started to feel lightheaded and the world darkened.


	9. Sonny Baker (Filler P3)

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar room, it was nice and cozy, a lot better than the women's barracks that's for sure. I slowly got up and saw a cup of water sitting on the end table along with a note from Hange. She will be back to check on me, and to make sure I drink all the water in this cup, great. I gulped down all the water and sighed, I didn't feel as bad as I did during the expedition which was great. I got out of the bed and walked over to the desk looking through some of the papers.

Formation plans and a strategy books? I looked around the large room and smiled when I realized who's room I was in. I jumped when the door open, Erwin walked in with Levi hot on his tracks. "You look a lot better than you did yesterday, how are you feeling?" Wait did he just say yesterday? I was out for the whole day? Erwin walked up to me and patted my head, I always felt like a child when he did that to me.

"I'm feel fine, when is Hange coming I want to talk to her." I said pulling him down on the bed, I grabbed Levi, pulled him down as well. I wasn't going to neglect my friend any longer, Levi and I have always been together for a long time and I wasn't going to let it be ruined no matter what. "I want the both of you to promise me something, promise me you two are going to get along." Erwin kissed my forehead and Levi looked away after nodding. I couldn't be happier, my two favorite men were putting aside any ill feelings for each other for me.

The door flew open and Hange ran in with a cup of something and a large grin on her face. "You're awake, how's the mommy-to-be feeling? You look a lot better than you did before, I brought this drink it should help with the vomiting and nausea." I nodded taking a sip of the fizzy water. "Wait what did you say before? You called her mommy-to-be what the hell does that mean?" Levi said getting up and looking over all of us. Hange laughed and rubbed my flat stomach before smiling at me.

I looked over at Erwin who looked got up and left the room, Levi walked over to me and kissed the top of my head. "It's why you've been so sick, your body is preparing itself for the life that's going to be growing in it. Don't worry about Erwin either, he's going to be alright for some reason it takes a longer time for men to process these things." Hange explained, the smile on her face never fell and it made me feel better. "So what does this mean, do I not have a job anymore?" Hange laughed and Erwin walked back into the room.

Hange grabbed Levi and pulled him out of the room, leaving Erwin and I alone, I couldn't read his face but I wanted him to know that everything would be alright. I stood up on the bed and walked over to Erwin, I smiled when I realized that I was taller then he was for a change. He looked over at me and smiled, at that moment I knew that he was as happy as I was. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned in to kiss him. He sat on the bed and I made myself comfortable on his lap. "I hope you're not angry, maybe more surprised than angry I wasn't, well I am but I'm ok with it." I explained.

Erwin nodded and played with one of the many kinky curls in my hair. "You do realize things are only going to get harder from here? There are people are going to try to conspire against us and try to ruin things are you ready for this?" I didn't even need to think about it, of course I was will to take on anything. As long as I had Erwin by my side no one could ever hurt me. I nodded and Erwin kissed me.

Day turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, life for me was so boring I was on a weird maternity leave. I was still working but if anyone thought I was working too hard I was set to Erwin's room like a kid going to timeout. Just like today, the day barely started and I was already sent to away from the work, everyone was getting ready for the upcoming expedition in a few weeks and no one wanted my help. I jumped with I left someone's arms wrap around my swollen abdomen, I looked over my shoulder to see Hange smiling at me.

"Look at how big you are, I can't wait to see how beautiful the baby is going to be. Have you and Erwin picked any names yet? What are you hoping for? A boy or a girl? What if you have twins? Oh my, do you mind if I draw just a smile vile of blood from your womb?" Levi walked up and pushed Hange away from me. "Oh Levi, how about you just a tiny vile." Before I could say anything Levi pulled me away from Hange and to the empty dining hall.

"I haven't seen you in weeks how are you doing?" I asked hugging him, I felt the baby move and I rubbed my belly. "I'm fine, how are you besides big?" You asshole. "I'm ok, I'm just bored and kind of hungry, have you seen Erwin? You're back which means he should be back too." Levi shook his head and sat me down. "Erwin is going to be back for the expedition then he's going back to Wall Sina. His boss isn't happy about the two of you, mostly not happy about you so just watch your back. I came back early just to keep an eye on you." I nodded as the baby moved again, this time it was kind of painful. I rubbed my belly and frowned.

I knew they would be angry this is exactly what he told me seven months ago, they didn't want me to join the Survey Corps from the beginning and now I'm distracting their best commander. I got up and hugged Levi before walking in back to Erwin's room, I locked the door and fell on the bed, receiving a kick from my wild child. It didn't take long before I passed out, and let me tell you the nap was amazing, the only reason I woke up was because of my bursting bladder. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom and into Erwin, he grabbed me before I fell over and I was slightly shocked. He leaned down to kiss me and I pushed him off and ran to the toilet, relief to the highest level.

When I finished in the bathroom I ran out and hugged Erwin, I missed him so much. "How are you doing? You're a lot bigger now." I nodded into his back and he pulled me down on the bed. "Are you back for good now?" He shrugged. "I don't know I came back against everyone's wishes, I've been gone for too long. I promise once everything is said and done I'll be back for good, I don't want to leave you alone any longer." I smiled as the baby moved around in my belly, she was always so happy whenever Erwin was around.

Erwin rubbed my belly and I could feel the baby bounce around looks like I'm not going back to bed with the baby doing back flips. "What about the expedition, Hange isn't going to stay with me and I know Levi has to go. He counts as one whole squad." Erwin shook his head and relaxed on the bed. "Don't worry about it I'll make sure someone is around to keep an eye on you. I promise you nothing is going to happen while I'm away." I smiled and laid down beside him.

It felt so good to fall asleep in Erwin's arms again, I had really missed him these few months, and of course he was going to be leaving again. The next few days I spend glues to Erwin's side, as much as I wanted to venture and be on my own, I couldn't shake the feeling of paranoia. I felt like something was going to happen, but I wasn't sure what it was and it disturbed me.

It was the day of the expedition and I was sitting in Erwin's office with one of Erwin's old friends, apparently they go back to when they were just cadets. "So I have to babysit until you get back, that's what was so important to you?" I frowned at Erwin's friend and shook my head. "Yes don't ask you for anything and if it wasn't important I wouldn't ask you to do this for me. If it works out better you can take her to meet Maria and I'll meet you in Sina later today." His buddy crossed his arms before nodded and walking to the door.

"Don't stray too far from Nile, and please be careful. I don't want to come back and assassinate anyone." I nodded kissed Erwin before leaving with Nile. The ride to Wall Sina was quiet and it was driving me crazy. What did I do to this man to make him hate me so much? "So, thank you for keeping an eye on me until Erwin comes back tonight." Nile looked over at me as his frown deepened.

"I don't understand why? Why go through all the trouble of not making a commitments to anyone and then change your whole life for gutter trash." Was that directed towards me? "I'm sorry what did you just call me?" He looking out the window and kicked him in his knee. "This "gutter trash" girl can make your life a living hell. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. One thing I learned from living underground is not take disrespect from anyone. I used to hurt anyone that crossed me so don't fuck with me." Nile visibly tensed up and I smiled.

I spend the rest of the day in Nile's office lounging on the couch and enjoying my solitude until a pretty lady walked in. "Um, hi what are you doing in my husband's office?" Oh this must be the Maria Erwin was talking about. "Hi, I'm Sonny Smith, Erwin's wife your husband is on babysitting duty, well he was before he left me here." Maria made a face and looked me over. "You're the woman everyone is talking about? Well should I say woman you look like your 14." I laughed and walked over to her.

"It's not 14, I'm 17 actually and unfortunately I am the woman everyone is talking about, hopefully it's a good kind of talk." She shook her head and chuckled. "Remind me to have a talk with Erwin before he leaves." Maria waved before walking out of the room. What was wrong with people here in this Wall Sina? After lounging around for a few more hours Erwin walked into the office and I jumped up and ran over to him.

"You're so happy to see me, what happened?" I smiled and hugged him. "Nothing everyone was wonderful but I'm ready to go home. This place is filled with bad vibes." I said following him out of the office. Both Maria and Nile where standing out in the hallway staring at the both of us, I felt my anxiety level rise until Erwin held my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled at me before leaning down and kissing my forehead. "Thank you for doing this for me, I'll see you Nile, Maria." Erwin and I walked out of the HQ and I was so happy to be going home.

By the time we got back to Wall Rose, it was dark and I was exhausted, all I wanted to do was take a bath and go to sleep for the next few days. "I'm sorry." I made a face and looked over at Erwin, why was he apologizing? "For what? I'm pretty sure you haven't done anything wrong." He took my hands and kissed them before staring into my dark eyes. I'd never seen Erwin look so intense before and it freaked me out. "I'm sorry for not being a better husband, if I could leave the survey corps I would so I could give you a hundred percent of my attention." I laughed and shook my head.

"There is no way I would ever let you leave, you were born to do what you're doing, everyone knows it. Our baby is going to grow up happy and she's going to have you and me, I wouldn't want it any other way." I said as the baby moved, I put my hand on my belly and smiled. "She's agrees too." Erwin kneed down in front of me and kissed my belly as the baby bounced around. "I love you. You are too good for this world and I wish we were born in another life, one that was a lot safer than this one." Leave it to Erwin to make me blush. "I love you too, Erwin."

After our proclamation of love for each other I felt like Erwin and I were closer than ever, even when we weren't together the thought of him still make me feel amazing. I was having crazy pain's so Hange was doing an examination since Erwin really didn't trust anyone else to do it. "Look's like the baby is going to here soon, this pain you're getting is contractions you're in labor." I looked over at Hange and made a face before smiling. "The baby is coming, I have to tell Erwin. Or not since he's not here right now." My smile fell and relaxed back on the bed.

Erwin left yesterday for Wall Sina and he said he would be back at the end of the week, he wasn't going to be here for the birth of our baby. "Don't look so down, just think of the surprise he'll have when he comes back. He's not even going to know what do to why he sees the baby, we might even get to see our stone faced commander cry for joy." I chuckled at Hange's words and nodded. She was right, what a surprise it would be for Erwin when he got back.

"Ok I'll be back, let me get everything I need a few extra hands because you're going to be in a lot of pain in the next few hours or it could be quicker." Hange said running out of the room. I got off the bed and walked around the room before being hit with a contraction. "I know you want out, but you're going to have to wait a bit." I said rubbing my stomach. Erwin and I didn't even discuss baby names, what was I going to name our little baby?

It was almost midnight and I was laying in bed in the worst pain, Hange lied to me, she said baby would be here in a few hours and it's been like ten hours. Levi had joined in me in the room so I wasn't alone and he was lounging over by Erwin's desk. "How you hold up?" I frowned and ignored Levi looking out the large window. The stars were so bright tonight, I guess because it was so late and super dark it was easier to see them.

I felt another contraction hit and this one was the one, I waved Levi over and he ran out of the room calling for Hange, a few seconds later Hange returned with two other women and they pushed Levi out of the room. "Ooooh, she's finally coming, keep pushing you're doing great. Oh and don't forget to breath or you'll tire yourself out." I did what she said and pushed and breathed. I tried focusing on getting my baby out but the pain was excruciating, I looked back out the window and I noticed one of the stars fly across the sky.

Living underground we never really got to see things like that and it was beautiful, stars, I loved them, they made me believe that anything was possible. Stars were so free and perfect, always shining and lighting up the night sky. A surge of pain, brought me back to reality and I pushed one last time before hearing a wailing baby. "Awwww, she's so cute." Hange wiped the baby off before handing her to me, as soon as she was in my arms she stopped crying and I started crying.

I really couldn't understand the feelings that were going through my body but I love it and I loved her, I loved her more than anything in the world. "She's so perfect, she's my little Star." I heard the door open and I looked over to see Levi walking in the room, he looked me over before looking at baby Star. "She's small, she looks like you." I handed her to Levi and he hesitated before taking her. "I'm really tired and I don't feel well." Hange looked over at me and put her hand on my neck, I sighed before the world darkened.


	10. Sonny Baker (Filler Final)

When I woke up my body was killing me and Levi was sitting on the side of the bed hold my little Star. It was obvious I was out for sometime considering it was daylight and the room had been cleaned up.

"You're awake finally, Hange was worried that you wouldn't make it. I told her you'd be fine since you're strong." Levi said turning towards me. He handed Star to me and I smiled happily taking my baby. She was asleep and kissed her little face, I ran my hand over the top her head and realized she had a blonde streak of hair on the back of her head.

"Did you notice one her her curls are blonde?" Levi nodded and sighed. "Hange said something about Erwin's genes and it sounded like a bunch of bullshit to me." I laughed and as Star stirred in her sleep. All she wanted was for Erwin to come back so she can show him how wonderful and beautiful their baby was. "Erwin is coming back early, he should be here today or tomorrow, Four- eyes said there was an emergency so he's on his way."

I smiled and gave Star back to Levi before trying to get out of the bed. "Oi, don't do that you shouldn't be getting up yet." I ignored Levi and stood up stretching my body as much as I could before walking over to the closet and pulling out a dress. "I have to get myself together before he comes, I don't want him to see me looking pitiful or he'll be upset." I said walking into the bathroom.

Levi put Star in her crib and followed me into the bathroom and grabbed my arm. "Please don't push yourself, I don't want you getting hurt." I nodded before attempting to take my clothes off and failing, Levi shook his head and helped me undress and bath before helping me put on my clothes. "Thanks, I feel super useless right now." Levi's face had a light blush on it as he helped me back to the bed. "It's fine, it wouldn't be the first time I helped take care of you." I nodded as the the door flew open.

Hange ran in and checked on the baby before walking over to me, with a bag and it kind of intimidated me. "What is that for?" She smiled and pulled out make-up? "Erwin is coming and I know that you're going to want to look your best, I didn't think you would be away so I was going to powder you up." I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't think I've ever wore make-up before, I might scare Erwin away if you put that on me." She shook her head opened on off the compacts, I watched her dip the brush in one before moving the brush over my pouty lips. "Oooh, so pretty already and I've barely started. We can add some blush and just a little eye powder to brighten up your eyes a bit." I complied as she powdered up my face, when she was finished I felt like a clown but according to her it was beautiful.

"What do you think Levi?" Levi looked over and me before looking back over at the baby and nodded. "Looks great." I guess I'm going to have to take his word for it and assume I look good even though I feel silly. Right on cue Erwin busted the door open, whatever Hange told him had him riled up and he looked frantic until he saw me. He smiled and sat down on the side of the bed beside me before wiping the red makeup off my lips.

"You're way to beautiful to be wearing this." He said wiping my face with his hands, I tried to stop him but with him being strong than me he continued until all of Hange's work was removed. "I rushed back because Hange said something happened to you but I can see that you're alright, you look a little tired but you're ok." I nodded and patted my stomach, I wasn't as big but there was still some swelling. He moved his hand to my belly before realizing it was smaller than before, he looked over at the crib and back at me.

I smiled and nodded, he didn't even need to speak for me to understand what he was trying to say. Erwin got up and walked over to the crib, as Levi and Hange left the room, more like Levi forcing Hange out of the room. He reached down and picked her up and lifted her to his face and smiled. "She's perfect just like her mother." Erwin walked over to the bed with her and kissed me. It was moments like these that make me realized that I am the luckiest person in the world, I could still be living underground or died but no. I'm here with the love of my life and my precious baby girl.

"Can you 'mama'? Mama." Star laughed and cooed before crawling away from me and over to Erwin who was sitting on the couch. "Well she's definitely a daddy's girl since I can't get her to do anything." Erwin smiled at me and put Star on the couch beside him. Star was about 8 months and she was the most active baby in the world. She was always getting into everything and causing mischief, I guess that's me since I used to be like that when I was living underground.

Star attempted to climb Erwin and he laughed before putting his work down and lifting her up, she laughed and reached for him. Erwin leaned in and kissed her face as she held onto his face, I loved seeing them together. Erwin was so sweet and gentle with her, something that many people didn't get the luxury of seeing. There was a knock on the door, and Erwin called whoever was at the door in before getting up and giving me Star. Nile walked in and I frowned and looked back over at my Pride and Joy.

"We to speak privately." I frowned as Star started to get fussy, that's right my baby doesn't like you either you piece of... "Anything you have to say you can say it in front of my wife, we have no secrets." I made a face at Nile and he tensed up. "Erwin please, privately I'd prefer she not hear what I have to tell you." I rolled my eyes and got off the ground. "It's fine, Star and need to take a walk anyways." I said walking out of the room. There were a few other Military Police squadrons outside of HQ and it made me a little nervous.

Someone grabbed me and I turned to hit whoever it was but was stopped when Levi caught my fist, he looked pissed and on guard. Something was going on that I didn't know about and I had a feeling it had to do with me. "We have to go, don't worry about Erwin he knows where we're going." I was so confused what was happening. "Levi, what's going why am I going anywhere?" Levi ignored me and took the baby from me before helping me on his horse he handed me a cloak and I put it on before he gave Star back to me.

As soon as he got on the horse we took off towards Wall Rose. "Someone from Wall Sina has threatened your life, and by someone I mean someone in ranks with the King. They want you dead and the man that is coming for you knows how to do his job very well. Nile may be an asshole but he has a family that he would protect with his life. He cares about Erwin so he came here to tell him about the assassination plan, I just happen to get to him first." Wait did he just say assassination?

"Someone is trying to kill me? I didn't even do anything wrong." Levi shook his head before scouting the area and continuing on. "You came from beyond the wall, obviously they see you as a threat, they're hiding something and they think that you are a complication. Rich people never have complications they pay people to get rid of complications so that's what's happening." Why was this happening? Everything was so perfect and not I was being hunted like an animal.

I was sure how long we traveled but when we reached our destination it was dark, the cabin was far in the heart of the forest of giant trees. "Get some rest, we are going out again tomorrow evening." I nodded and dusted off the bed before laying my fussy baby on bed. "It's ok sweet love, you're going to be alright mommy isn't going to let anyone hurt you." Star didn't calm down and started fussing even more, she knew something was going on but she's a baby she could express much without wailing.

"À la claire fontaine, M'en allant promener J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle Que je m'y suis baigné

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime Jamais je ne t'oublierai Sous les feuilles d'un chêne,

Je me suis fait sécher Sur la plus haute branche, Un rossignol chantait

Chante rossignol, chante, Toi qui as le cœur gai Tu as le cœur à rire, Moi je l'ai à pleurer

J'ai perdu mon amie, Sans l'avoir mérité Pour un bouquet de roses, Que je lui refusai.

Je voudrais que la rose, Fût encore au rosier Et que ma douce amie Fût encore à m'aimer."

I finished my song, and kissed my sleeping baby before turning and almost running into Levi who was standing right behind me."What the hell Sonny, what language were you just singing in? What do know?" I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know much, it's a song that I remember my real mother used to sing to me, every now and again I remember bits and pieces of memories. There's a huge salty lake when you get far enough outside of the walls, the flowers are different when you get closer to the lake too. Every now and again I get a glimpse of my mother, I think she brought me here I don't remember. I don't know why they would think would make a threat to anyone." Levi frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I was very young when I was outside of the walls I can't remember every detail of it, but guess I kind understand why they would want me dead. I'm proof that people can live and survive outside of the Walls either that or something else is out there." I said getting up. "Get some rest I can't sleep so I'll keep watch. You're going to need it more than me since you're going to be protecting me and the baby." I said sitting by the window.

Levi passed out after a few hours and I had written a few letters and left them on the table before walking out of the cabin. I ran out of the forest and out in the open, this so called bounty hunter should be here an... I quickly moved out of the way when I noticed a couple blades heading for my head.

"You're a lot quicker than I thought you would be, and a hell of a lot sexier too. What did you do to piss off Reiss?" I didn't answer him I just put my hands up and smiled. "Are you deaf girl?" I shook my head and sighed. "I don't care what you do to me you just have to make me a promise please." The bounty hunter nodded and made a face. "Promise me you won't hurt my baby, she doesn't have any of the knowledge I have. She's not even old enough to talk, just do what you have to do and leave her out of it."

He pulled out a cigar and lit it up before leaning against one of the large trees. "I'm being paid good money to take the both of you out. What make you think I'd listen to you?" I frowned and put my hands down. "You're going to do what I said and you're not going to hurt my baby, if you do I promise you won't like the consequences. Before you ask no, this has nothing to do with what Levi and Erwin are going to do to you if you hurt her, that's just a plus. You know nothing about me or what I can do. There is a reason they want me dead and it's not because I know things I know, it's because of what I can do so you're not going to hurt my baby."

He smirked and nodded before pulling out a pistol. "You are fuckin' scary as hell lady, If I wasn't making a fortune I would marry you in a heartbeat. Unfortunately I have orders, I'll leave your child out of it not because you freak me the hell out but because I don't kill babies it's not enjoyable. I'll let her get older, make sure she gets trained right before I go after her again. Then I'll tell her about this moment before I pull the trigger." I smiled and nodded. "If you don't mind, could you tell me your name, I want to know the name of the man that my daughter is going to kill." The bounty hunter laughed and walked up to me.

"I'm surprised Levi never told you about me, I hope Levi trains her well because I'm looking forward to seeing what she can do. It's Ackerman, Kenny Ackerman and it was a pleasure doing business with you, Sonny."

* * *

I jumped up when I heard the sound of a gun, I looked on the bed to see Star sleeping without her mother. That stupid idiot. I picked up the baby without waking her and headed outside, I stopped when I noticed three letters on the desk by the window. Damn it Sonny what have you done?

I picked up the letters and got on the horse, I headed towards the sound of the gunshot, I noticed a body laying out in the open field right outside of the forest and I felt like I was going to vomit. When I got to the body I got off the horse and vomited. Why did she leave? Why would she leave? I put Star down and looked down at Sonny, that bastard, why did they have to send him? I closed Sonny's eyes started to clean her up, no way I was letting Erwin see her like this.

I brought Sonny back to the Cabin and covered her and waited outside with Star for Erwin to show up, I knew he would blame me fore Sonny's death, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I know her better than that, I should've known she would go out to him and try to bargain with him. There was no bargaining with that piece of shit, he enjoying killing and money, nothing could stop him.

As soon as I saw Erwin ride up to the cabin I turned, there was no way I could look at him knowing that Sonny was... "Where is she?" I ignored him and held onto Star who was trying to reach for her father. Erwin walked into the cabin and I looked down at Star, she was fussing and probably hungry, there was no one around to feed her and her mother was dead. A few moments later Erwin walked out of the cabin and picked up Star before walking off.

* * *

I knew it, I knew she was dead. Early this morning when I was riding this way I felt that something was off. The blood in the grass outside of the forest didn't make me feel any better either. There is no way I'm bringing her back, she needs a proper burial, if I bring her back they'll just take her body away. I found a wheel barrel and shovel on the side of the small house, I kissed my fussy daughter and placed in the wheel barrel before grabbing the shovel and walking back to the front of the cabin.

"Make sure she wrapped up properly we're burying her here." Levi nodded walking back into the cabin I walked until I made it to a small clearing, it reminded me of the place where Sonny and I made love, back them she made me feel so vulnerable. The control that woman had over me was scary. This is where I want to bury her, it's perfect.

I made sure Star was ok before starting to dig, when I was finished Levi walked over with Sonny's body, she was wrapped up in the blankets from the old bed in the cabin. I took her from him and jumped down in the hole, laying her down carefully. "I love you." I climbed out of the hole and dropped a flower in before throwing the dirt down in the hole. Star was bawling, and Levi was punching a tree, I couldn't cry. As much as I wanted too I couldn't, Sonny wouldn't want me to mourn her, she would want me to get the Son of a Bitch back. In time, I will kill you and if I can't get to you I promise my daughter will gladly end your life. Kenny Ackerman.

(Sonny Fillers have come to an end we are gonna get back on track now)


	11. Battle For Trost

Update on hurricane***

I have a mandatory evacuation, I'm going to be off the grid for a bit plus I'm sick. *woo* When I leave and come back I might not have a home so we will see. Keep it real dudes!

After losing about half of the cadets we barely made it back to HQ, I hopped off of Marco's back and thanked him. Jean was yelling and causing a commotion, and the soldiers that were supposed to be our back up were all hiding, it looked like one of them even killed himself out of fear. Great, just another unnecessary body to add to the death count.

"Wait what about Mikasa she didn't make it. She's dead, that means we're all gonna die." I looked out of the broken windows and saw a few Titans looking in. Shake it off we're gonna get everyone out, of course, a couple people are going to die that's the just ugly reality of it.

There was a loud boom and smoke clouded the air after the air cleared up there was a large hole in the wall and Titans were looking in. Jean stood frozen and I pulled him away from the windows.

Before I could think of anything a large fist knocked both of the titans that were looking in away from the building, ok we can work with this. Mikasa, Connie, and Armin all flew in one of the broken windows. "What just happened?" I asked running towards the busted wall. "There's a berserk titan that killing the Titans outside, that's how we got here and right on time because we just ran out of gas," Connie said smiling.

"Look let's just get what we need and get everyone to safety, or would you rather stay here and be eaten?" I yelled as Jean hesitated. He nodded and we took off downstairs only to be stopped. "We can't go any further, the Titans they're in HQ we're all going to die." These kids were pathetic.

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd and whistled getting everyone attention. "Listen if you don't stop acting like pathetic whiny babies you will die and I won't feel sorry for you. The only way we're going to survive is if we work together so we're going to need to trust each other. Now I need a few of you to go looking for supplies, there should be some older stuff around here while the rest of you take a quick breather. Armin, I need to talk to you we need to put a plan together ASAP." Armin saluted me and the other went off in pairs.

Armin and I found a map of HQ while Jean and his group found a bunch of old guns, I guess this can work. "What do you think Armin?" He hesitated before sighing. There are seven 3-4 meter class Titans in the supply room, with enough firepower we can blind them all at once allowing seven of our highly skilled cadets to easily take them out. We use the Lift to lure them before shooting them have our lucky seven come down of the roof for a clean kill." Armin is a genius.

"Sounds like a plan, whoever graduated top of class I want all of you front and center because you're going to be give the finishing blow. Everyone else grab a gun and get in formation." The others did what I said and I was standing with seven cadets. "Your next move determines whether everyone will get out or not. You guys didn't graduate top of your class for anything so be smart, please. I believe in you guys." They nodded and I walked over to Armin. "It's now or never."

Everything went according to Armin's plan, minus a little slip up that was easily fixed but everyone was excited to be getting out of HQ alive. I was walking around making sure everyone was alright when a tall blonde walked up to me. "Can I help you?" I think his name was Reiner.

"You were great back there, just who are you? I don't think I've ever seen anyone look like you before." Two others walked over to us and smiled. "I'm just a friend trying to help out, now let's go get out of here before something happens," I yelled pushing my way past everyone. I made sure everyone exited the supply room before taking off outside, I stopped when I noticed Armin, Mikasa, Jean and few others watching the Titans on the roof.

I ran up beside Armin and looked over at the Titan the was going wild, I've never seen any titan act like that one. What kind of abnormal titan was that? After it cleared the other Titans out of the area it fell to the ground. Did it just die? Hange would love to get her hands on a titan like this one. I was about to leave the Titan's body started to steam and in the nape of its neck, an unconscious boy emerged.

Woah, woah, this just weird. Both Mikasa and Armin jumped down off the roof and ran over to the boy, it was obvious they were aquatinted but did they know how he survived living in a titan? "Oi, let's go," Jean said grabbing my arm. I nodded looking back at the scene one last time before leaving with the others.

When we got to the other side of the wall we were immediately pulled to the side and threatened to keep what we saw under wraps. I left them and was told to head back to the Survey Corps. offices, of course, I didn't listen and slipped back to the now stand off the Garrison was having with Armin and Mikasa's friend.

What was this ass doing? I watched as one of the Garrison soldiers walked by the spot I was hiding behind, he's small. Good. I grabbed him and quickly knocked him out before pulling back to my hiding spot. I stripped him and put on his clothes before running over to the group that was surrounding Armin's group. These clothes are smaller than I thought, I probably should've knocked out someone a little bigger.

This commander is named Kitz Weilman, more like Bitch Weilman. Why was he trying to end the life of someone who could potentially help out mankind? I ran over to the group and stood in front of them. "I believe you are making a fatal error sir, this is someone who can potentially aid in the restoration of mankind. Killing him would only lead to more confusion, where did he come from? Are there more like him? Can we use him to our advantage? You're scared and I understand that but he has this power and chose to save his fellow cadet instead of destroying all of us." I yelled finally taking a break.

Weilman said something to himself before raising his hand, that idiot. I felt someone grab me and I turned to see Armin pulling me back beside him. Damn this is not how I thought I would die, at least it's quicker than being bitten up by a titan. I heard the cannon go off and I waiting for the explosion but instead, there was lightning and tons of steam. I mentally freaked out when I realized I was sitting in half a Titan's rib cage.

"Armin, what is going on?" I yelled getting up. "Eren protected us, you should thank." Mikasa frowned at me and I looked back at Armin. "Hey, are you guys alright?" I looked over at Eren as Mikasa called him. When he saw me his eyes widened a bit before Mikasa got up and they started to converse. "We have to get out of here before they get the cannons ready again, we don't have time for all this talking," I said getting up.

"I'm going to head out and I want you guys to get away," I said running out of the smoke, as soon as Weilman saw me he visibly freaked out and frowned. Time to stall. "Do you know what you almost did just now? You could've killed me and do you know who I am? Obviously, you don't since I could've died. I'm Star Smith daughter of Commander Erwin and Sonny Smith, my death by you would've resulted in all your men being arrest and you being sentenced to death. Now you are going to listen to what I have to say or..." The sound of metal hitting the ground stopped me and freak Weilman out.

I looked back to see Armin running out of the steam, one of the other soldiers went to shoot him and I pulled the gun out of his hands. Weilman frowned and looked back at Armin. "You finally showed your true colors, you monster! I'll give the signal to fire." Armin shook head before looking over at me.

"He's not an enemy of Mankind, we're willing to disclose every piece of information we've gained," Armin yelled back. Weilman didn't look like he was going to break he was hell bent on killing innocent kids. "I'm not listening to you, it's too late we've seen what you really are and you have yet to show us proof that that monster is an ally to mankind."

It's not going to work Armin, he's not listening his fear is making him see red. You guys should've left when you had the chance. Armin pleaded with Weilman for a bit, and he stated some wonderful points but Weilman wasn't having it he was going to blow them to pieces and there was nothing anyone could do about it. I felt someone handcuff me and push me to the ground, the gun was pulled out of my reach and watched as Weilman raised his hand signaling for the cannons. Before he could put his arm down someone grabbed him instant relief washed over me.

"You've gone and dirties the poor girl's shirt, take those cuffs off and help her up before I send you all to the Survey Corps." In an instant, I was released and pulled off the ground. I saluted Commander PIxis and he smiled at me. "It's good to see you, Tiny Smith, let's go." I nodded and followed him, he waved Armin, Eren, and Mikasa over and we all headed to the top of the wall.

The poor town of Trost, it was in ruins, a once success town was now Titan territory. Knowing Pixis he isn't going to let me go back into Trost, if something were to happen to me he wouldn't hear the end of it with my father. "Star, I'm sending those three out, I'm sure you already know what I'm going to do with you. Your father gave very strict orders about where you are supposed to be and it's not here. You are going to be a last resort if the mission is a fail, they won't be able to stop him because he's their comrade. So I'm looking to you to make sure you put him down if he get's out of control." I nodded and saluted Commander Pixis.

"Of course Sir, I will do what I have to do." He nodded as he waved over Eren to our chat. Eren the Titan boy I looked him over and smiled, he was kind of cute. He looked my way and looked away quickly looking down at my feet.

"Come along you two, the both of you have very important roles in this mission. It could go one of two ways, Eren could block the hole in the wall and we live another day or he could go berserk prompting me to order Star here to kill him. I don't want that outcome so Eren I'm counting on you." Eren and I nodded and I left the two to take the position.

************************************************************************************************************** Lot's of Titans and flashback action*********************************************

I watched from the top of the HQ building as Eren threw the giant boulder down blocking the gaping hole. He actually did it, I can't believe it for a while I thought I was going to have to end his life.

I watched as everyone started to make their way back this way, taking out Titans here and there, one of the soldiers I recognized and I knew right away I was going to be in even more trouble than before. I made my way back to the wall and when I got there dad was waiting with a frown on his face. I should've just gone the long way.

I saluted him and took my place behind him, he didn't need to say anything for me to he was upset. He sent the scouts out to help get rid of the rest of the titans, it took a full day to kill all of the titans something which I couldn't help out with. I was stuck with Levi and dad yelling at me once again for leaving.

When we got back to Wall Sina I was locked in a room by myself while Dad and Levi when to support Eren in court, if everything worked out well Eren would be coming back with us and I would be permanently grounded. I was holed up in the room for a few days before someone opened it, I was happy to be free and given a new clothes.

I was led to yet another room but this time Hange was waiting inside, when she saw me she smiled wide and ran over to me. "Hi Hange, can I help you?" Her smile got wider as she took out a needle and a small vile. "Just one sample, Erwin wouldn't let me get one from you mom but you..." I pushed the needle away from my arm as dad walked into the room with Mike, Levi and a bloodied Eren.

Hange put the needle away and pulled Eren over to one of the empty love seat in the room and started to tend to his wounds. "Does it hurt?" Eren nodded and I shook my head. "So tell me how does it hurt?" Hange asked confusing Eren. "I'm sorry, but thanks to that we had you turned over to us. The pain you endured allowed me to play my cards right. You have my respect." Eren must be something to have dad's respect.

Levi sat down beside Eren freaking him out, I'm guessing by his reaction Levi was the one who gave him that ass whooping. "You took that beating a little too far, he lost a tooth." I walked over to Hange and looked in the napkin to see a chipped tooth. Eren looked over at me and for the first time since we met your eyes met. I couldn't understand what I was feeling, it was like electricity running through my bones. I finally looked away when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

I turned and walked over to the other side of the room, I don't know what just happened I feel weird but the same I guess. "Wait, you felt it too right?" I turned back to Eren and nodded, so it wasn't just me, something happened I just don't know what it was.


	12. Special Ops Squad

***Chapter note the _italics_ means it's in another language***

Eren had officially joined the Survey Corps and I was strangely excited about it, I didn't know him very well but after that electric attraction we had I wanted to know more about him. Levi made every attempt as keeping us apart, if we would walk past each other Levi was right there stand in between us.

We were cleaning out one of the old HQ's that was long abandoned but we needed someplace close to keep an eye on the titans we captured and someplace with enough room for Eren just in case he goes all titan again. I had just finished cleaning one of the many rooms for the fifth time before Levi approved of it's cleanliness. I walked into the next room and saw Eren scrubbing the floor, there is no way Levi is going to approve of this room, I can wipe the dust and grime off with my finger.

I didn't realize Eren was staring at me until I heard him clear his throat, I turned and gave him a small smile. "What's up, you look like you can use some help." He nodded throwing down the scrub brush. "Yeah Captain Levi has me doing this room for the tenth time it looks clean to me." I shook my head and pointed to the walls and shelves. "Make sure you clean top to bottom, it will save you a lot of time and stress from Levi." I said sweeping the dust from the walls and failing at reaching the roof and it's corners.

Eren walked up to me and took the broom from me and reached up dusting out the corners and pulling cobwebs down. "Thanks as you may know I'm not exactly the tallest person around, anyway let's move on to sweeping then we can scrub." I said taking the broom from Eren and sweeping the now dirty floor.

"Armin used to talk about you all the time, he really likes you. I never thought I would get the chance to meet you and here you are. You're a lot prettier than I thought you'd be too." I looked over at him but he was looking down at his feet. "I miss him too and it's nice to officially meet you Eren, I'm Star Smith the only living relative of Erwin Smith." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. "Eren Jaeger, it's nice to meet you too." He took my hand a flow of electricity ran through my body just like the day before.

I pulled my hand away and gave him a small smile, before going back to cleaning. The rest of the day was everyone cleaning and Levi yelling about how "shitty everyone was" because they couldn't clean a room properly. Gotta love Levi and his short temper. I fell on my bed and sighed, what is going on with me? When ever we look at each other or touch I get this jolt of electricity. Whatever it's probably some emotion I know nothing about, I thought taking off my shirt. The door few open and Hange ran in with a large smile on her face.

That's the smile that makes me super nervous, what was she planning on doing to me? "How can I help you?" I asked sitting up on the bed. "Nothing just checking in, and possibly hoping to get a blood sample. Unfortunately I dropped the one I got from you when you were younger so I was hoping to get a new fresh vile." Oh course she that's what she wants. "My dad said I can't give you any blood so you're out of luck Hange." I said laying back down the bed. I heard her huff before she ran over to be and grabbed my shoulder.

"What is this mark on your shoulder? I feel like I've seen this before I'm just not sure where I've seen it. Hmmm, very strange." I ran my hand over my birthmark and shrugged. "It's a birthmark, it's been there since I can remember, anyway I'm going to bed early and I don't want to wake up to you stealing my blood. You should go tell Eren about the titan's I'm sure he'll love that long story." Hange was instantly excited and thanked me before running out of my room.

I rubbed my shoulder where my birthmark was and sighed, dad said mom had the same exact birthmark on her opposite shoulder. I walked over to the old mirror and looked at the crescent shaped birthmark, before getting ready for bed. I blew out the candle and got comfortable, before passing out.

* * *

_"Good morning my baby girl."_ I slowly opened my eyes and noticed a pretty dark skinned woman looking down at me, I smiled as she ran her fingers through my hair._ "It's time to leave, come on"_ I nodded and got out of bed as she led me through the small house and outside. There was an older man waiting outside under the tall trees, a few titans passed by without bothering us.

As soon as the man saw me he smiled and I smiled back running up to him, he kissed my head and picked me up as the pretty woman held his hand. _"Ok, just like I taught you Sonny, the people beyond that they do not speak our tongue so that means you have to speak like them."_ I nodded and looked at the giant wall.

_"Papa, why I go and you and mama stay?"_ The pretty woman smiled at me and kissed my hand before walking ahead. I noticed the small crescent birthmark on her shoulder and looked down at mine. _"We have to stay because you are special. They are coming for us and it's only a matter of time before they find us and destroy us. We cannot afford to lose you Sonny. When we get you over that Wall you will be the last tribe member and you have to carry on the name. That means you have to survive no matter what."_ I nodded at the pretty woman as we headed to the wall.

* * *

I jumped up out of bed, I looked over myself and around the room and calmed down when I realized I was still at HQ. What was that just now? It felt so real and they called me Sonny, that's my mom's name. A light knock on the door frightened me but I walked over and opened it to see my dad smiling down at me. "You're up, I thought I was going to have to wake you up. What's wrong why do you look like that?" I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Nothing I just had a weird dream is all, are you going somewhere?" I shook his head and walked in the room. "The titans that were captured were both slay early this morning, someone doesn't want us to know something. Get dressed we leave in 10 minutes." Dad said walking out of the room. I quickly got dressed and ran out of HQ and over to the captured Titans. Hange was screaming for Sawney and Bean while everyone else just stood around and watched.

Levi waved me over and I followed them back to the horses, Eren walked up to me and I looked him over before getting on my horse. "You look tired, not enough sleep?" He smirk and shook his head. "I was going to ask you the same thing..." Levi walked over to us and pushed Eren to his horse before walking back to his and riding off. I smiled at Eren and got on my horse and followed Levi.

"We leave tomorrow, you have to promise me you will not go off on your own no matter what, if you do I will leave you and you will die. You're going to be on my squad, do not make a move unless I tell you too." I nodded and we rode to yet another HQ, these things were everywhere and it was kind of annoying. When we got there is was sundown and I was so hungry, Levi told Eren to take care of the horses as I wandered. I stole some food from the kitchens without being spotted and left heading to the stables.

When I arrived I saw Eren and some of the other cadets from the Trost, I can't believe they joined after everything they went through. If it were me I would've be traumatized well, no I probably still would've joined. Armin looked my way and I smiled walking over to the small group. "Star, it's nice to see you when we're not trying to avoid death." I chuckled and pulled him into a hug, he stiffened up a bit but returned the hug.

"It's good to see you didn't die, all of you." Armin nodded and I moved beside Eren who was looking a little upset, he probably lost someone he cared about. I put him hand on his shoulder and he looked over at me before giving me a small smile. I couldn't explain it but I loved being beside him, the feeling was exhilarating it felt a million times better knowing he felt the same way. I moved away from him when I realized we were staring at each other a bit longer than usually and bid everyone a farewell before turning and walking away.

I felt someone staring at me so I looked back to noticed Mikasa looking murderous, she was looking right at me and I stopped to turn towards her. I gave her the "I am not the one," look before turning and waking to the room I was in. When I got in father was waiting in the room with a couple strategy plans, what was he planning?

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to retire, I'm not sure if you spoke to Levi yet but you're going to be with him during this special expedition. I know I told you that you are not allowed to go on any of them but I this one is very important and I know you to be on your game. This expedition is going to be one of the most dangerous expeditions you're going to be participating in so please do not stray." I nodded and he patted my head and walked out of the room.

What is going on that no one is telling me again? Both dad and Levi treat me with kid gloves and it's really starting to get on my nerves, yes I'm just a kid but I've been through some crazy shit too. Not to mention I'm quite mature for my age, mentally and physically. I shook my head and started to undress, I heard the door open and I froze and looked over at Jean who was frozen as well when he realized I was partially dressed. I moved behind my small room divider. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to look, or go here I was looking for... I don't I'm sorry." The door slammed shut and I peeked out making sure I was here by myself before quickly changing.

I opened the door slowly and noticed Jean with his head against the wall, he was talking to himself and his face was flushed red. "So what exactly were you looking for?" He jumped and looked me over before turning away from me. "I was looking for the barracks at first but I kind of wanted to be alone so I thought I would find an empty room somewhere just to hang out by myself. I didn't expect your room to be at the top of HQ." I sighed and shook my head at him.

"Do you want to talk about it? I do know how it feels to lose someone you really care about." He looked at me and I led him back into my room. He took a seat at the end of my bed and I sat down at the top. "So was it anyone I knew?" Jean sighed and waited a few minutes before nodded. "Marco, I don't even know how it happened, he just... I found him during the clean up in Trost. Someone did something to him, there's no way he would just be laying the way he was, someone knows something and they're not saying what." He said visibility tensing up.

"I'm sorry you lost Marco, he was very kind and my friend loved him. She would've went to her grave denying it... Well she kind of did. I like to think that he's making the most and enjoying a much better and happier life in the afterlife." I explained giving Jean a small smile. He returned the smile and nodded. "I'm sorry about Anika, she was beautiful person inside and out." I moved beside him and pulled him into a hug.

He hugged me back and after a bit we pulled and smiled at each other, everything was going to be alright. "Now, are you feeling better sir, if so I suggest you leave before my father or Levi finds you here. I can't guarantee your safety if you stay, so goodnight my friend." He laughed and walked to the door and opened it. He stopped and shook his head as he turned back to me and kissed my cheek before running out of the room. I really hope nothing happens to any of them tomorrow. Only time will tell.


End file.
